Sweetly Broken
by Karli M. Roberts
Summary: When twenty year old Elena Gilbert meets her brother's best friend, Damon Salvatore, she is immediately attracted to him, but when he offends her, she vows not to fall for him. But as she learns more about the 'douche-y Damon,' she cannot help but want to help him. Multi-chapter. Delena. May have Klaroline and Statherine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys. Like I promised, here is the new story for Delena. Call it a celebration on the developments on the show. ) It is all-human and OOC, but only a little. I'll just give you the rundown. Elena goes to pick Jeremy up from the airport, because Jeremy came home from college for a week to celebrate Thanksgiving. Jeremy brings his new friend Damon, who is a recovering drug addict. Damon is immediately attracted to Elena and vice versa, but Elena is afraid to act upon her attraction (sound familiar *cough, cough* the show). It is the love story on how they develop. I had been working on this for a while. It WILL have smut, but later in the story. This will be a multi-chapter story, and I will try to update semi-regularly. Enjoy! More rambling at the bottom.**

* * *

The day was perfect. It was cold, barely even in the twenties, and pouring hard. The small raps the droplets made against the roof of my car was strangely comforting, soothing. I needed soothing as I drove down the highway, nervously tapping my fingers against the gray steering wheel. My fingers flexed almost involuntarily, and I hummed a small, original tune softly to myself. I had not felt this nervous in a while, and it bothered me that I was this agitated.

It was not an occasion that would make anyone else - a normal person, I guess you could say - nervous. I was going to pick up my brother, Jeremy, up from the airport today. It was an exciting event, both for me and my family, who was anxiously awaiting Jeremy's arrival at home, but I could not help but feel a knot in my stomach as I sat idling in the traffic. Jeremy was two years younger than me at eighteen. He was visiting from college, and I had not seen him in about six months.

It was not the fear of lack of reaction from my brother that I was nervous about. Jeremy had always been the quieter one, more of the influenced than the influencer. He was bringing a friend (who had no where else to go, I inferred) home with him, and that was the reason I was twitchy. From what Jeremy told my mother, his friend had just gotten over some nasty habits, and I was worried about the mental and physical state of my brother.

I sighed in relief when the traffic started to move. I was already five minutes late, and I had no doubt that Jeremy would tease me for my lack of punctuality. I smiled softly to myself at the thought of Jeremy's teasing. I had always gotten so annoyed and angry with him for teasing me, but now I just missed it. The house that now only my parents and I shared was strangely empty with my younger brother, and I couldn't help but be relieved that he was coming home for a whole week for Thanksgiving break.

I took a shaky breath as I turned into the airport parking lot. I could clearly see my brother, his familiar figure standing out immediately, and a tall, built figure beside him. My heart sped up. The silhouette beside him was wearing a dark, pretty shade of green, dark denim jeans, and nice dressier shoes. I suddenly felt under-dressed in my black sweats with BAD GIRL written on the butt and Mystic Falls High School sweatshirt. I found myself feeling afraid to get out of the car, but I shook my head at myself.

"Come on, Elena," I said aloud. "This guy can't really judge you." _Hopefully_, my mind added unhelpfully.

I sighed, parking the car, and grabbed an umbrella. I hurried across the parking lot, anxious to see my little brother.

"Elena!" I smiled and walked faster. His voice was music to my ears.

"Jer!" I started full-on running through the parking lot, dodging and weaving through the mass of people, and ran straight into my brother's arms. My first thought was, _Oh my god, when did he get this tall? _It was true; Jeremy towered over me like a skyscraper would an ant. I could not help but bend my neck at an unnatural angle to look up at him. My second thought was filled with relief. He had no piercing or tattoos (from what I could see), and his hair was still its natural color.

"Hey," he laughed, "look who's 'little' now... and late." Of course he noticed; that was so... _Jeremy_.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm still two years older than you, big guy, even if I suck at being on time."

"Yeah, whatever, sis." It was his turn to roll his eyes. He smiled. "Anyway, Elena, I would like you to meet Damon Salvatore. Damon, this is my awesome older sister, Elena."

I turned my attention to the man standing next to my brother. I gasped involuntarily. This man-Damon-was at least three inches taller than Jeremy, making it next to impossible to look straight into his eyes, which was annoying for me because this man's eyes were the prettiest, brightest blue I have ever seen. He had dark, raven hair that fell softly around his face and a little into his eyes. It was obvious that it was styled that way, but I could not help but staring, hypnotized.

After I (sort of) got over his beauty, my mind said only one thing: _There is no way in hell that this guy did any crack or heroin._

The man smirked, making his perfectly chiseled face light up and his blue eyes crinkle. I couldn't tell if I like his expression because it hid his eyes from my view. "Ah, Elena," he held a hand (which was extremely big with long fingers made for a pianist), "Jeremy's told me _all_ about you."

It took me a minute to realize that I was staring. I cleared my throat, my face turning red. "Nice to meet you, Damon." I placed my hand in his, and I felt an electric shock go through my body. His eyes suddenly widened, clearly showing that he felt it too. I cleared my throat again, probably even redder than before. "I'm glad you could join us for Thanksgiving. My mother has prepared the guest bedroom for you." I smiled, mostly to myself. The guest bedroom was right across the hall from my room.

"Oh," Damon said, smirking wider, "I'm glad too."

Jeremy seemed oblivious to the double meaning in his friend's words. I could not help but notice how Damon looked nothing like my brother's age. Jeremy still looked... little, while Damon could only be described as a _man_, in the truest sense of the word. He had a body that would put a god's to shame. His v-neck green shirt let a little black chest hair peek up. I felt an urge to stroke it, but luckily I restrained myself. I, uh, didn't need to be thrown in prison for attempted rape of a god, er, I mean _man_.

"Well, when are we leaving, Elena?" Jeremy asked, smiling from Damon then at me. "Damon and I are tired, and I want to see Mom and Dad. I missed them."

I smiled, turning around and walked towards the car. "Right now, if you'd like. I am anxious to get home to."

I turned to see my brother followed, but saw Damon's eyes locked directly on my butt. I smiled. "Come on, boys," I called. "There's nothing to stare at but rain." I then returned to walking to the car, but I swayed my hips seductively.

* * *

It was truly mayhem when I returned when to my house. My mother had been all over my brother the moment he walked in the door, while Damon and I stood out of the way of my mother's hysterical tears and my father's smiling pride.

I was strangely thankful for the noise. The ride from the airport to Mystic Falls had been the most awkward, frustrating drive of my life. Jeremy insisted that Damon ride shotgun. Sexual tension filled the car, making the static electricity between Damon and me a thousand times worse. I had been praying that my brother would go into a babble, but-when I looked in the rear-view mirror-Jeremy was out-cold, leaving Damon and I in a strange, unnatural silence.

Now, I at least had an excuse _not_ to talk. It's not that I didn't _want _to Damon (trust me, I did); it was because of Damon. He sat, staring out the window with an uninterested expression on his gorgeous face. I had been so confused. This man had been semi-flirting with me at the airport, and now he was casually ignoring me, acting like I wasn't there.

I had given up on talking to him when I had asked him how the trip went and he simply shrugged his shoulders. My mind immediately went into _You're a douche bag_ mode, and I gave up on conversation. I now stood next to Damon in the doorway, once again in an awkward silence._  
_

I was thankful when my mother finally turned her gaze from her son and onto Damon. I could almost see the wheels in my mother's head turning, sizing Damon up like I had, only she wasn't look at him like he was a piece of meat. "You must be Damon," she said, almost like it was a question.

Damon nodded and smiled his charming smile. "Indeed, ma'am. I'm Damon Salvatore." He held a hand out to her, and-when she placed her hand in his-he kissed it. My mother blushed, and I stood staring at Damon, thoroughly shell-shocked. This man was _not_ the same man in the car with me. "You must be Mrs. Gilbert. It's a pleasure."

My mother's blush became more pronounced. "Oh, please, _Damon_, call me Miranda."

"Miranda," Damon said, dipping his head respectively. He turned towards my father, who was carefully analyzing Damon's every move. If my father's critical gaze made Damon nervous in any way, he didn't show it. He smiled even wider at my father. "Ah, Mr. Gilbert, Jeremy's told me so much about you. He says your his role model."

I watched as both my father and my brother turned bright red. "You didn't have to tell him that, Damon," Jeremy mumbled.

"Oh, but I did," Damon smiled.

My father smiled widely. "My name's John. I am glad to make your acquaintance, Damon. I think we'll be great friends."

At that moment, my parents, Jeremy, and Damon all went to walk into the living room, Damon at the end of the line, leaving me standing there with my jaw on the floor. This man must have been bipolar, because he was _not_ like this in the car with me.

Damon turned to look at me and winked. "Not be rude, Ellen, but you look better with your mouth shut."

I turned bright red, half in anger and half in embarrassment. "My name is not _Ellen_! It's Elena."

Damon shrugged and turned to walk into the living room. I knew at that moment that this gorgeous man was a total fucker, and that I didn't like him. He may be a god, but he was Satan on the inside. I groaned to myself. I had to spend a whole _week _with a man who was a douche to me and a gentleman to my family. I sighed. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

**A/N: So I hoped you like it. I can't tell if this was a little rushed or too slow. Reviews are love. I'm going to try to update fairly regularly. I am going to try to get up the second Klaroline shot up, and my other Delena story. I hope you guys are going to have a good weekend. I don't know if you will see me anymore this weekend, so-if not-have fun! xoxo Karli**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys. I am updating for you guys again. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. It will get more entertaining as we get to know Damon and Elena more. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. More rambling on the bottom.**

**Oh, also: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES! DON'T SUE PLEASE! THANKS! :)**

* * *

That night was the most infuriating, awkward night I think I had ever experienced.

My parents absolutely adored Damon, and I ended having to cook dinner all by myself because my mother couldn't bare to tear herself away from Damon and Jeremy. I didn't mind, as long as I didn't have to be in the same room as Damon. My mother finally retreated into the kitchen when the men decided to play a game of poker.

"Hey, baby," she greeted me, walking into the kitchen with a grin that reminded of Jeremy's. "Having fun being all alone in the kitchen?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Surprisingly, yes. I like cooking."

"Elena, you hate cooking," my mother replied, speculatively. I shrugged, hoping she would drop it.

Of course, my mother didn't.

"Elena, what's really going on?" my mother asked softly.

I didn't reply; I just kept stirring the spaghetti. I didn't want my mother to know that I actually didn't like Damon, and that I thought Damon really didn't like me. He had given no sign in front of my family that he didn't exactly care for me, but I had seen enough to get the way he felt.

My brother saved me by yelling, "Mom! Come here and help me!"

My mother shot me a this-isn't-over-missy look, but retreated from the kitchen to the living room. I turned my attention back to the food, trying my hardest not to burn the red sauce.

"Need some help?" I whirled around to see Damon, leaning against the door frame in all his hot, douche-bag glory.

I frowned at him; why would he want to help me? "No. I'm fine." I paused before adding, "Why aren't you playing poker anymore? My dad too good for you?"

Damon laughed - literally laughed out loud. "Uh, no actually, Erica. I _beat_ all of them, so I decided to allow them to play among themselves, while I came in here to actually do something I like."

"My name is 'Elena,' Damon," I growled. "Plus, I think annoying me should be something you like."

Damon frowned. "I didn't come in here to annoy you; I came in here to cook."

I stared at him, waiting for the punch line. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Like hell, Emery," he smirked, waiting for me to say something about my name.

"Okay," I said, not taking the bait. "You cook the sauce, because I always burn it, while butter and garlic the bread." He nodded, and took the spoon from my hand. Our fingers brushed softly, making both of us freeze simultaneously. He stared at me with his bright blue eyes, making my breathing speed up, and then turned to stir the sauce, leaving me staring at his muscled back.

I could not help but think about how jealous I was of his gorgeous looks as I buttered the bread. I felt so plain with my dark brown eyes, tan skin, and long brown hair. Brown, brown, brown, brown. The most boring color in all the world - so common and so indifferent. I was a Plain Jane next to Damon, who looked a supermodel.

"Whatcha thinking about, Emma? You look all sad," I heard Damon's voice behind me.

I turned around to glare at him. "I am not upset!" I realized that I said that too defensively because Damon's smirk became more pronounced. "Plus, it's none of your business!"

I turned back to the bread, harshly rubbing on the butter and salting it. "Are you sure, sweet thing? You seem pretty pissed to me."

"_Do not call me sweet thing_," I growled, staring at the bread.

"Okay, kitten. Okay," I turned to glare at him, only to see him full-on smiling with his hands held up in a 'I-give-up' gesture. I nodded, and finished my job. I put the garlic bread in the oven, and saw how wonderfully he cooked the sauce. I could not help but feel relieved and thankful that he did it. I hated doing the sauce.

I saw him turn to leave out of the corner out of my eye and I said, "Thanks, Damon."

He stopped, mid-step, and turned to look at me. "What?" he asked, blinking.

"Thanks for doing the sauce, I mean," I clarified.

He nodded. "You're... welcome, Elena."

* * *

Dinner went by smoothly. Damon ended up confusing me even more when he didn't even acknowledge my existence. I ended up, sighing, and giving up on trying to figure him out. I had forgiven him a little bit when he called me by my real name, but then I was completely turned upside-down and inside out by his ignoring me.

I had tried to ignore Damon back, but my family were all talking to him, Jeremy especially, and Jeremy was who I really wanted to talk to. So, I ended up just eating my food and looking around the room dejectedly.

When dinner was finally over, I couldn't help but sigh in relief. I went upstairs to my room to collect a book, and I went onto the front porch to read. I was in the middle of my favorite part of _Jane Eyre _when Jeremy came outside with me. "Care for some company, sis?" he asked.

I nodded happily. "Sure, Jer. Come join the party."

He sat next to me on the swing and gathered me up in his arms, hugging me. "I missed ya, sis."

"I missed you too, Jeremy," I replied shakily. I could feel myself tearing up. I had really missed my little brother, more than anything in the world. "I missed you a lot." I could plainly hear the tears in my voice.

"Aw, Elena, don't cry," Jeremy said, but I could hear his voice shivering with emotion too. I turned towards him and placed my arms around his neck, letting tears slip.

"I just can't believe my baby brother is at college," I whispered, then I smirked. "It seems just like yesterday that you were crawling around in diapers and pulling my braids."

Jeremy looked at me, wiping his tears. "Hey," he replied defensively, "I haven't pulled your hair in a long time." Then he smiled widely and pulled lightly at my ponytail.

I hit his arm playfully. "You're an ass."

His grin turned to one that reminded me eerily of Damon's. "Oh, I am not."

"Are too," I said, standing up and ruffling his hair. "I'm tired, Jer, and I think you are too."

Jeremy nodded, slowly standing up to his full height, making me feel small yet again. "You are right... again." He kissed my cheek. "G'night, Lena."

"Night, Jeremy," I said, shaking my head. "And, tell God to make you stop growing. I feel like a germ standing next to you."

Jeremy laughed heartily. "I'll let him know." And with that he walked into the house.

I turned to lean against the rail and look at the stars, thanking God for such a wonderful brother who wasn't afraid to comfort his older sister. I let a few more tears fall, letting my happiness and sorrow mix together. I didn't know how I was going to let him go back to college. I sighed, and then turned.

What I saw next startled me to my very core. Even though I only caught a glimpse, I knew exactly what I had seen. I had seen Damon's tear-stained face staring at me with a mixture of awe and jealousy.

He had seen Jeremy and I comfort each other, and he was jealous.

* * *

That night, my mind was only filled with thoughts about Damon's tear-stained face.

I tossed and turned restlessly in my bed, unable to get comfortable. My heart ached at Damon's face. I couldn't bring myself to say that he was being stupid for being jealous. Jeremy had told my mother that Damon was messed up, but I had never gotten details on how messed up he had been or was. Now, I had a feeling that Damon had never had a sibling that would comfort him like that.

I felt my girly emotions start to tear up at the thought of Damon having a loveless life. If my suspicions were correct, no wonder Damon had come with Jeremy. If he had a family that horrible and mean, he probably didn't want to spend Thanksgiving with them.

I resolved that I would be nice as I could to that annoying, infuriating man as I lied on my back staring at the ceiling - no matter how bitchy he was to me. He deserved some kindness, and I would not deprive him of a nice holiday, but as I thought about this, I could not help but wonder one thing:

Why was Damon so hell-bent on being a bastard to me alone?

* * *

**A/N: Indeed, why is Damon such a douche-bag to Elena? We will find out. I hope you guys enjoyed the Delena fluff in this part. Reviews are love! I will think I am going to put up chapter 3 up today as well, so - if chapter 3 is not up right now - come back in a couple hours, and it should be there! xoxo Karli**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi y'all. :) In this chapter, Damon is much less of an ass. We actually get some of his story, but not a lot because Damon wants to be a mysterious bastard. More at the bottom. Enjoy...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES! DON'T SUE BECAUSE I AIN'T GONNA GIVE YOU ANY OF MY DAMN MONEY!**

* * *

When I woke up, my immediate thought was who was playing the old grand piano in the dining room. My mind drifted to one of my first thoughts of Damon, on how his fingers looked like those of a pianist. I found myself horrified and proud that my suspicion was correct. But horror immediately vanished when I listened to what he was playing.

The music was beyond beautiful, filling up the house with sweet, gentle, passionate notes that made my eyes fill with tears. The melody was light and happy, as if welcoming my arising. I got up, swaying softly with the music to my dresser to put on some dark denim jeans, a red sweater, and some black socks. I went into my bathroom and threw on some mascara, light lip-gloss, and blush. I left my hair down, liking the silkiness of it. I tried to convince myself that I was dressing because I wanted to, but my mind was disagreed with me.

I was getting dressed for Damon.

I was lost in thought, staring at myself uncertainly in the mirror, wondering if I should change into something more casual, but suddenly the happy music changed into something dark and lustful. I could not believe my body's reaction. It was immediately turned on. I groaned at myself. Why was I getting turned on by this? I left the bathroom in haste. I didn't want to dwell on the dampness starting to form between my legs.

As I slowly creeped down the stairs, I spotted him sitting at the piano, his eyes closed, and his fingers pounding away. He was already dressed, wearing a black, button-down shirt, black jeans, and no shoes. He looked beautifully handsome - if that makes any sense. I found myself fascinated by the way he was playing this newer song. His whole body seemed to move with the music. His expression was twisted, almost like he was as turned-on and frustrated as the music.

I was earnestly saddened when he played the last note. He opened his eyes and they instantly trained on me. I blushed, feeling like I was a small child being caught trying to steal some cookies out of the cookie jar. "You're awake... finally," he said flatly.

My eyes widened at his tone. There was no teasing tone to it. He sounded... annoyed. "Y-yes," I stuttered, unsure of myself. I knew how to somewhat deal with joking Damon, but serious, emotionless Damon was new.

He stared at me for a moment, looking my body up and down intently. His gaze was almost predatory, making the heat between my legs more pronounced. I shivered. He then looked back at the piano and closed the shelf that covered the keys. He stroked it softly. "You have a gorgeous piano," he whispered.

I nodded mutely. "It is. My father bought it in hopes that me or Jeremy would take to it."

"I am guessing that no one did?"

"You're right. Jeremy and I had no interest in music. Mine was in writing, while Jeremy's was in sports," I replied. "Now, it stands as something pretty to look at. I never knew why Dad just didn't sell it. I guess he couldn't bring himself to."

Damon smiled softly, flickering his gaze to mine and then back to the black wood of the piano. "I'm glad he didn't; I will have to play for him sometime. I think that will make him happy."

I gasped softly at his statement; it was the sweetest thing I had heard him say. "H-he would like that. Plus, your a wonderful musician." Damon looked up at me, startled by my compliment. I blushed furiously.

Then he let out a blinding, beautiful smile. "Thank you, Elena," he said softly. I noted mentally that he had called me by my real name. "And, for that compliment, I will make you breakfast."

I nodded, descending down the rest of the stairs, and walked back to the kitchen. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost ten, and something suddenly caught my attention. "Where are my parents and Jeremy?" I asked.

Damon snickered. "I was wondering when you would notice. They went out to eat together. It seems like your parents wanted him all to themselves."

I blushed. "Yeah, that sounds like them. So they left you and I to fend for ourselves?"

"Yep. How do hashbrowns and eggs sound?" he asked.

I smiled widely. That was my favorite breakfast meal. "Wonderful; they're my favorite."

Damon reciprocated my smile. "Okay, let's make some breakfast!"

As he cooked, I could not help but notice how... different he was acting. I felt my confusion arise yet again at his sudden change in mood and behavior. He was like a storm, calm one moment and pouring rain and spewing lightning the next. He was annoying, fascinating, and serious all at the same time. As infuriating as he made me, he made me enthralled in everything he did.

I found my curiosity poking at me, picking at me to ask the questions I so desperately wanted answered. I tried my hardest to push my curiosity down, but as his face suddenly turned from content expression to a black look, I could not help but ask. "What made you come here?" I blurted.

He seemed startled by my question, whirling around from where he stood frying the eggs. "Uh, what?"

I blushed, ducking my head down to stare at the counter. "Uh, you don't have to, er, answer if you don't want to, but I, um, asked if what made you came here." _Nice, Elena,_ I thought to myself, _way to say it gracefully_.

Damon smiled a small smile at my stutters and then softly said, "I came here because my other option was too... painful."

"Painful?" I asked, softly raising a brow. I felt my suspicions come floating back into my head.

Damon nodded. "Let's just say my family isn't as... welcoming as yours."

"Why aren't they?" I asked softly. I measured up his expression, wondering if I had crossed a line. Apparently, I hadn't because he just smiled ruefully.

"Because of my own stupidity and their own pride. My father couldn't have a recovering drug addict in his perfect family," he said bitterly.

I nodded, processing the information. I had one small piece of the puzzle. Damon Salvatore was a recovering drug addict. "They are that... strict?" I asked, lamely.

He shook his head. "Not strict, just prideful. I was supposed to take over my father's company, but when I started drinking and doing drugs in high school, he immediately pulled my name out of his will and replaced it with my brother's. He kicked me out when I was eighteen, and I hadn't talked to them since then."

"How old are you now?" I asked, blushing. _If you ever want to date him, you need to prepare in case you're going to be cougar_, my mind said.

_But I am not going to date him__!_

"I am twenty-four right now. When I got out of high school, all I did was do drugs, drink, and sleep with random women for about three years. When I was twenty-one, a certain event happened that caused me to try and turn my life around. I was in and out of rehab for about two years. I finally became sober and clean, and decided to go to college. That's where I met Jeremy."

"What was the event that caused you to change?" I questioned softly.

He flipped an egg, silent. "I'm not going to tell you that."

I nodded, softly saying, "Okay." We sat in silence, him cooking while I processed the new information. Some of my theories had been proven correct, while some hadn't been touched at all. So I went down the list: he was a recovering drug addict (which drug from which he was addicted I didn't know), he had just recently gotten clean and was still struggling. I had felt one more question arising, and I could not help but ask it.

"Damon, this is the last question; I promise."

He nodded his head. "What is it?"

"Have you tried reconnected with your family?"

Damon looked from the frying pan and out the kitchen window. "I tried a few months after getting out of rehab the first time, but my father shut the door on my face. I don't know if my mother or my brother want to see me, but I doubt they can. Giuseppe can be a little... controlling."

"Giuseppe?" I asked.

"My father's name. It doesn't feel right calling him 'dad.'"

I nodded, feeling my eyes tear up yet again. I frowned, annoyed at myself for almost crying again. I stood hesitantly, watching Damon's figure. I slowly walked over to where he was standing and laid a hand on his arms. He jumped softly, but didn't look at me. I saw him sniff, and my heart went out to him. "I'm sorry, Damon."

He nodded, not looking at me and sniffing again. "I'm sorry I'm invading your time with your brother. But, when the kid asked me to come, I couldn't say no. They thought of spending Thanksgiving alone..." He trailed off, his voice shaking.

"You aren't invading my time with Jeremy, Damon," I whispered. "I'm glad you're here."

He turned and looked at me. We both stared at each other's eyes for the longest time, neither of us wanting to look away. He smiled softly and then said, "Our food's ready."

I nodded. "I guess it is."

* * *

When Jeremy and my parents got home, Damon became an entirely different person. He ignored me from the moment they walked in, which was a far cry from earlier. After our solemn talk about his family, we had sat at the kitchen counter, eating and talking for almost three hours. He was pleasant when he wanted to be, almost nice. He joked around with me, teasing my slightly by calling me 'Emma' or 'Erica.'

But it was obvious the comradeship was over for now. I was content with him ignoring me. I had gotten some of the information I wanted, and I was even more determined to be a saint to Damon - who had obviously had a lot of tough times in his life. Whether or not it was his fault, I was still going to treat him with respect and love. But I could not help but wonder why he was so different with my brother and parents around.

_Another question for another time_, my mind told me. I agreed. I had pushed Damon enough today.

When it was time for bed, the melody that Damon had been playing earlier that morning came flooding back into my mind, and it slowly serenaded me into oblivion.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I think I am going to be posting chapter four today as well, but I am still working on it. I just want to give you guys some more Damon. I think I gave you enough information on Damon to at least understand why he is an ass sometimes, but I also put some new questions in there as well. I wonder if Elena will be a good detective. Of course, I don't need to wonder because I am the author! HAHA! I know all! I will see you guys today if I post again, but, if not, have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, another chapter. xD Get excited, Melissa. :) LOL. Here is another: Enjoy.**

* * *

_I sat next to Damon on the piano bench, my hands in my lap while his hands were playing the beautiful melodies I loved so much. This tune was filled with a wild, passionate hope. The hope of us - Damon and I. I watched with a large smile on my face, not wanting the song to end. I had not been this happy in a long time, and now I had Damon to share in my happiness._

_When the song finally ended, I felt small, happy tears fall down my face. "Why are you crying, my love?" he asked softly, pulling me into his lap._

_"I'm not sad, Damon," I said, wiping my eyes with a watery smile. "Just the opposite. I'm over-the-moon happy."_

_Damon smiled back at me, his bright blue sparkingly brightly. "I am too, honey. I am too." And with that he kissed me. I kissed him back immediately, opening my mouth wide so he could slide his tongue into my mouth. I moaned, leaning into the kiss even more._

_I sat facing him, straddling his hips, feeling his arousal against my now growing heat. I rubbed against him wantonly. "Elena," he growled, "keep doing that and I will take you right on this piano."_

_I smiled against his lips. "Oh, well," I said, freeing my lips from his to rest my forehead against his, "I wouldn't mind that at all."_

_Suddenly, he stood, making the bench fall backwards with a loud bang. Neither of us really noticed. He was too busy trying to walk up the stairs to either my bedroom or his, while I was pulling at his clothes, my body screaming for his._

_"Oh, Elena, I love you."_

_I smiled widely against his lips and grabbed his erection. "Oh, I know."_

* * *

I gasped, sitting up and looked incoherently around the room. It was still dark outside; the light from the streetlamp shining into my room like a beacon. I was breathing hard, my body sweating and my legs rubbing against each other to relieve some of the tension between legs.

A dream... It was all a fucking dream.

I didn't know which one I wanted to do more: scream in frustration or cry in loss. That dream - oh, how I wanted it to be a reality! I could still taste Damon's lips; I could still feel his erection in my hand; I could feel him touching my skin.

I groaned and fell against my mattress, my head hitting the pillow. I lied there for a moment, staring at the ceiling, weighing my options. I could relieve this tension in my body right now or go back to sleep.

My mind was already made up.

I relaxed slowly, biting my lip as my hand slowly slid down my body and under my panties. I bit my lip harder as I slowly began to rub, imagining Damon's tongue.

A part of me told me that I was a sick, desperate woman to be masturbating about a guy who I had only known for about two days, but the last sex I had was two years ago with an old boyfriend. The other part of me was amazed by how turned-on I was. I had not been this horny in a long time. I rubbed harder, needing release, relief. I whimpered as I climbed higher and higher.

"Damon," I whispered softly. I was so close, almost there. Then it happened.

I bit my thumb as I orgasmed. It was amazing how long I came, wave after wave. When it was over, I was exhausted. I turned to lay on my left side. I had never tried masturbation before, but I was glad that I did it now.

Then, with my dream about Damon in my mind, I fell asleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was greeted by Damon's music yet again. I smiled, sitting up and stretching with the beat. Then, the previous night flooded back to me, and I froze. I almost could not believe myself. I had done _that _and had dreamed _that._

"Well, how are you going to face him now, Elena?" I moaned, falling back onto my bed.

"Face who?" a voice asked. I whirled around to see my brother, Jeremy, standing in my doorway, his arms crossed.

"Uh, no one," I lied unconvincingly. Jeremy looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing more.

"Whatever. Mom wants you to get up ASAP because Caroline and Klaus are coming over today," he said, smiling softly.

I immediately jumped out of bed. "REALLY?" I screeched excitedly. I had not seen my best friend and her husband in about two months because of their decision to move to New York City. "What time are they going to be here?"

Jeremy shrugged. "How would I know? She just now told Damon and I."

I smiled at Damon's name. "He is a gifted musician is he not?"

"Oh, I know he is, but you should hear him sing. Now _that_ is something worth listening to."

I looked at my brother in shock. "Damon sings?"

"Yep, and he is damn good too. He sang at a under 21 club for a Down Syndrome fundraiser. That is how I met him in the first place."

I nodded. "Just... wow." I started towards my bathroom in a daze. "I'll be down soon."

And with that my brother left me to my thoughts. As I took my shower, I could not help but think about the fact that Jeremy had met Damon at a fundraiser for Down Syndrome people. This man was a like a roller coaster; you never were quite sure what was going to happen with Damon.

I hurried my shower at the thought of Damon. I could still hear him pounding away at the piano, pausing only slightly at the end of each song. I had no doubt that he was performing for my father, who most likely would not let Damon stop. I wanted to see him before all hell broke out when Caroline and Klaus showed. I smiled widely at the thought of my best friend. Caroline and Klaus were a lively bunch, such a pair that worked together so beautifully. They had gotten married when they were both eighteen and they still were going strong. They had just celebrated their second anniversary two months ago.

I finished my shower, toweled in record time, and threw on white skinny-jeans with a top that was the color of Damon's eyes. I had subconsciously chosen it, and I realized the fact too late. I was already down the stairs and standing face to face (more like face to chest) to Damon. He smirked at me, looking and bending down slightly to look into my eyes.

"Well, good morning, Elena," he said.

I smiled, and felt the heat between my legs form again as I remembered the dream. "Hi, Damon," I whispered softly.

His smirk disappeared slowly as we shared a heated gaze. "I'm sorry I ignored you yesterday," he whispered softly, "but I don't know ho-"

"Damon, I see you finally found my daughter," my father said behind us. I peaked over Damon's shoulder to see my father walking towards us. I looked at Damon's face and saw that the tell-tale smirk was back in place.

"More like she found me," Damon joked, turning around to look at my father, hitting him playfully on the back. "She practically ran me over."

I blushed furiously. "I did _not_ almost run you over, Damon. If I had even ran into you, it would have been _me_that would have fallen."

Both my dad and Damon burst out laughing. "She's right, Damon," my dad said, laughing. "Now, both of you come into the kitchen. My wife is dying of anxiety because of the Mikaelsons imminent arrival."

Both Damon and I nodded, and followed my father into the kitchen.

The next three hours were filled with cooking, cleaning, and brushed of Damon's hand against mine. In a nutshell, I was a wreck. I couldn't understand, yet again, Damon's hot and cold behavior. He would shoot me heated glances from across the room, but not look at me when we were standing right next to each other. I thought about what he was going to say before my father interrupted us.

I thought about this as I cleaned the foyer window. "What doesn't he know?" I muttered to myself.

As I went to rub the window with a rag again, I looked through the window to see two blonde figures coming towards the house.

"THEY'RE HERE!" I shrieked, running out of the house and towards my friend. "Caroline!"

"Elena!" She didn't run towards me like I expected, but then I saw it: the large bump protruding from her abdomen.

I slowed immediately. "Oh my god!" I said, mouth hitting the ground. "You're pregnant?"

Caroline rolled her eyes as she reached me and grabbed me into a hug. "No, I just got fat while in New York! Yes, I'm pregnant!"

I squeezed her gently. "That's so great, Care!" I turned towards Klaus, whose lips were spread in a goofy smile. "Congrats, Nik! You're going to be a daddy!"

Before Klaus replied, I heard my mother's squeal of delight. "Oh my goodness, Caroline, you're pregnant!"

Klaus, Caroline, and I were ushered in the house by my semi-weepy mother and directed to the dining room, which was the only room in the house where we could all fit. I found myself seated in between Caroline and Damon, Klaus next to Caroline and Jeremy next to Damon. Caroline was occupied by my mother, who was sitting across the table from her. Damon and I sat in an awkward silence, which was surprisingly broken by Damon.

"So, how long have you know Caroline and Klaus?" he asked, startling from my thoughts on the awkwardness, passing me the potatoes.

I smiled, putting some on my plate, then passing it to Caroline, who took what looked like a mountain. "I've known Caroline since eighth grade, but I met Klaus when I was a senior. I set them up," I stated proudly.

Damon and I watched as Klaus gently touched Caroline's hair admiringly, then placed a gentle hand on her swollen belly. "They seem so in love," he observed, placing a green bean into his mouth.

"Well, they are," I said softly, watching Damon chew his food in fascination. "I have never seen two people as in love as they are." I sighed, taking a sip of my water. "I hope I find a love that powerful one day."

He looked at me with his blue eyes, and my heart started to flutter. Then, very seriously, he said, "I do too."

* * *

It was after dinner that Caroline ambushed me with her pregnancy bitchiness.

"So, what's going on with you and David or Derrick or whatever his name is?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

I looked up from my book to stare at her with a surprised expression. We were both on my bed, watching Mean Girls, when she brought this up, but my first reaction was not to deny it.

"His name is not David or Derrick! His name is Damon!" She smirked at me. "And there is nothing going on between us!"

She looked unconvinced. "I beg to differ. You guys were practically having eye-sex at the table at lunch and dinner. Plus, he seemed to gravitate towards you all evening."

I gaped at her. "What? No! He ignored me all evening!"

"Uh, no, he didn't. He just looked away when _you_ were looking at _him_. All he did was stare at you," Caroline reproached.

"I can't believe it," I said, my voice shaky and breathy.

"You like him," she stated. "I can see it in your face. You like him - a lot."

"Of course I do," I whispered. "He is charming, handsome, and a _wonderful _musician. You know how Jeremy met him? At a Down Syndrome fundraiser! He was singing to raise money!"

Caroline smiled. "Man, you must _really _like him."

I nodded. "I do, but I don't think he likes me."

"Oh my god. Elena Gilbert, you must be a blind woman because I can see how much Damon likes you. It's written all over his face one hundred percent of the time! He practically follows you around like a lost puppy!"

"No, he doesn't," I mumbled.

"Oh yes he does! When you came to meet me outside, he was _right_ behind you. His eyes were wide with concern because, I learned from your mom, you had screeched like you had seen something scary. I cannot express to you how relieved he looked when he saw you were excited. It was almost comical."

I stared at her. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Elena, and I think he is too. So don't waste time, Elena. This man is only here for a week, and you've already wasted three days. Hurry your ass up." Then she went back to watching the movie, and didn't say another word.

And that night, I had another dream about Damon, only - this time - we were like Klaus and Caroline, married and pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HI GUYS. I am ****_really_**** excited for this chapter. You will understand when you reach the bottom. :) I wonder how you guys will take it... Any-hoo, enjoy! More rambling on the bottom.**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. I don't own Vampire Diaries. Blah, blah, blah. I always skip these stupid things to get to the good stuff.**

****ALSO, IF YOU WANT TO SEE ELENA'S DREAM ABOUT HER AND DAMON MARRIED AND PREGNANT, I THINK I AM GOING TO POST IT AS A SEPARATE PIECE SO - WHEN YOU REVIEW - TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT!****

* * *

You would think that I would get used to waking up to Damon's playing, but I didn't.

So when he woke me up to a gentle lullaby, I couldn't help but smile widely. I had thought so damn hard about what Caroline had said the night before, and I couldn't help but... agree with her. What Damon and I had... I couldn't just forget it. The only problem was the man who I was falling in love with... so hot and cold. How could I make a move if I didn't even know how he felt?

I resolved to flirt that day. If he rejected me, I would cry a few tears (okay, maybe more than a few) and move on (hopefully). I tried to tell myself that his rejection wouldn't be a big deal as I dressed in a white lacy top and dark jeans that showed off my ass. I put on make-up extra carefully, making sure not to mess up any details on my lips, eyes, or face. I was dressed to impress, and I was hopeful.

When I made my way downstairs, I noticed that the living room was empty, other than Damon, the piano, and I. He smiled widely when he saw me, making my heart soar. "Hey, Elena," he said softly, looking back at the music propped up against the stand as he changed the melody to a happy tune.

"Hey," I said, shyly. "Where is everyone?"

He smiled. "At least you noticed right away this time," he said, smirking. "They have ditched us once again. They went for a walk, and I wanted some quality time with the piano and you weren't awake so the just left." He shrugged. "Your family doesn't like to sit still, Elena."

I giggled. "I know, trust me. I have only lived with them my whole life," I replied and slowly made my way over to him, curious to see what he was playing.

He noticed my curiosity and smirked. "This is nothing you know. It is an original piece of music."

I smiled softly. "It's beautiful - so happy and serene. Who wrote it?"

He laughed lightly. "Um, Elena, I did."

"You did?" I repeated.

He blushed slightly, looking down at his hands. "Er, yeah."

I touched his back lightly. "Sorry, that was a little mean. I just didn't know you wrote music." He jumped a little when I touched his back, making me smile. "You should write more! You seem to really know what you are doing."

Damon shook his head, halting his playing and getting up from the piano, backing away from the instrument like it had suddenly become dangerous. "No," he said, curtly.

I looked at him, wide-eyed. "Why not?"

Damon sneered at me. "It's not any of your business is it?"

I sucked in a breath. This man was very different from the man I had just been conversing with. I was now in the presence of a Royal Pain-In-The-Ass Douche-Bag, and I found myself getting irate.

"What the hell is your problem, Damon?" I screeched, letting all my confusing emotions come out in the form of an angry bitch. "All you do is play hot and cold with me!"

He glared at me as I spoke, his blue eyes flaring. "I don't have a problem that has anything to do with you! And I do _not_ play hot and cold! That's what _you_ do!"

Infuriating man! It was not me who was playing hot and cold! "I am not! I only respond to you! And my ass you don't send mixed signals! That is the biggest fucking lie I have ever heard! All you do to me - confuse me more and more until I have no fucking idea which was is up, down, or left or right!"

"How the hell do you know that I'm sending any signals to you at all?" he demanded. "I haven't even told you I like you yet! You torture me, Elena Gilbert, and it is fucking annoying!"

I was silent. He had said it, and I couldn't decide if I liked it or hated it. "What do you mean 'you haven't told me yet'?"

He looked at me with wide eyes. "D-did I say that out loud?"

I nodded shortly. "From what my ears tell me, yes."

"I-I didn't-" he stammered. If I hadn't been so pissed off, I might have found Damon Salvatore - hot, godly, sexy, confident Damon Salvatore - stuttering comical, but now it just infuriated me even more.

"You didn't mean to what, Damon? Slip that you liked me? Is that so horrible? It must be, considering you are trying so hard to take it back. I can understand, of course. I mean, you - looking like a fucking god - couldn't like a girl like me, as plain as a blank canvas," I said, tears filling my eyes. "Is that why you can't like me, Damon? Because I'm not good enough? Huh? Is that it?"

He looked desperate now, his hands pulling at his hair and his pretty blue eyes filled with absolute horror and heartbreak. "No, Elena," he tried, his voice cracking form an emotion I didn't recognize, "that's not-"

"Of course it's not," I cried, "it's never because of _that_." I whirled around, deciding on escaping instead of embarrassing and hurting myself more. He obviously didn't want to like me. I had lied to myself; his rejection was like having my heart being ripped from my chest.

I didn't even make it a full 360 before Damon had me in his arms and was bending down to kiss me. His lips were hard, unyielding, almost willing me to kiss him back.

Oh, and I did.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He straightened, his hands on my waist, so that my feet were dangling about a foot off the ground. His tongue was suddenly invading my mouth, and I moaned at the feeling. He was suddenly moving us forward, and I felt my back hit the wall.

I kissed him furiously, tugging at his button-down shirt. He growled as my hands reach his skin, skimming up and down his well-defined chest and torso. He pulled away from my lips to kiss down my neck, muttering, "You torture me because you taunt me with your kindness and happy nature." He licked just under my ear, making me shudder. He continued. "I tell you, I almost couldn't contain myself when I first saw your 'bad girl' sweats. I almost took you in that car." He moved down my neck, to the tops of my breasts, sucking lightly before going on with his very hot monologue. "You taunt me by just being across the hall from me." He kissed me again deeply. "You know, I heard you that night - moaning my name. I came with you, Elena."

I moaned. "Oh my god, Damon," I whimpered. He kissed me again, sliding his hands under my shirt to touch the skin of my stomach. "I want you to take me."

He suddenly stopped short, pulling back swiftly. My feet hit the ground, but he kept me in his arms. "No, I won't. I won't let myself do that to you."

I looked up at him, to see his blue eyes alight with pain and annoyance. "Why not?" I asked, my voice sounding like a pouty little kid's. "I want you to."

He smiled softly, touching my cheek in affection, but the smile disappeared as swiftly as it had come. "I'm... I'm not a good person, Elena. I was surprised that you even talked to me after I told you that I was a recovering drug addict."

I shook my head at him, placing my forehead against his chest. I gasped softly when I felt him shaking. "No, Damon. Just he opposite. I think you are strong for recovering from an addiction that severe. You are turning your life around! That's what matters."

Damon shook his head, looking away from me. "My father doesn't think so. He still calls me a failure, and I am!"

"Damon Salvatore," I said, grabbing his chin (which was like reaching up for the highest shelf in the kitchen) and yanking him down so I could look at him in the eye, "you are _not_ a failure! Far from it! You are so talented with music and talking. You're charming, funny, and so confident! If you were a failure, you would still be addicted and not going to college. If you were a failure, you wouldn't have gone to that Down Syndrome fundraiser to sing to help the sick! You would have never met Jeremy or me!"

He looked at me, his eyes wide. "How did you find out about the DS fund?"

"Jeremy told me, Damon. You are a good person, and you can't see it! Look how quickly my parents took to you! Even Caroline and Klaus like you!"

He stepped away from me and turned away, running his long, pianist fingers through his raven hair. "I-I just can't see that. Why would they like me?"

I stood silently for a moment, and then I walked toward him, grabbed his arm, and made him turn around. I wrapped my arms around his neck, similarly to what I had done just moments ago, and pulled him down to kiss him passionately. He responded immediately, all too willing. I kissed him - long and good. And when I pulled back, I said, "Because you're worth it, Damon. You are."

He opened his mouth, but closed it again. He kissed me gently, moving his lips softly against mine. "I guess I am if I have the privilege to kiss you."

I shook my head. "Not good enough, Damon. I need you to _know_ you're good enough."

"Then show me," he said softly. "Show me, my dear, sweet Elena."

I nodded, smiling softly. I took his hand as he put me on my feet, and led him up the stairs to my room.

When we reached my door, I pushed him in front of me so he would go in first. We both entered and I turned and locked the door. I saw him standing in my room, and I found the image in front of me funny. A graceful man with a god-like body in my cluttered room. I walked towards him, unafraid, and pushed him towards my bed until he fell back onto it, smiling widely.

He leaned back, putting his hands behind his head, as I took off my shirt to reveal my black lacy bra. His eyes went wide as he studied my chest. As he watched me with a hungry expression, I rid myself of my jeans. I stood in front of him, completely bare with the exception of my lacy underwear.

He sat up as I walked towards him to stand between his legs. His arousal was prominent now, pressing softly into my leg. His hands were on my body instantly, his left palm touching my stomach, while his right went to touch my thigh and go up to softly curve around my bottom. "So beautiful," he whispered softly.

Before I could reply, I could hear my parents open the door, and the sound of Caroline's voice filled the quiet house. "Where the hell are you, Damon, Elena?"

Damon groaned, leaning his head on my shoulder. "Dammit," he growled.

I took his face in my hands and kiss him softly. "Tonight," I promised. I went to where our clothes and threw him his shirt, which he put on reluctantly. I swiftly put on my clothes, trying to ignore the heat in my legs and the ravenous stare from Damon.

"Promise?" he asked softly.

"Promise," I said, the finality in my voice unmistakable. "Now let's go down there laughing like we were not just about to have sex."

"Caroline Mikaelson, the world's greated cockblocker," he mumbled, but he nodded and followed me half-heartedly before his face broke into the biggest grin and he started to laugh like I was the funniest person in the world.

I could not help but laugh along with him.

* * *

**A/N: Well, isn't Damon right - Caroline is the BIGGEST cockblocker in the world. xD I hope you guys enjoyed this fluff. Next chapter, I will give you almost, _ALMOST _all the details on Damon's past life and some smexy times. 3 I wonder what you guys' will think of it. I'm anxious to hear from you, because I can't decide if Damon and Elena's attraction/relationship is a little rushed. Leave me some love! I might post chapter 6 tonight as well, so review! Also, don't forget about the dream post. If you guys want, I shall provide.**

**Okay, rambling over. :) xoxo Karli**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alrighty, guys. Chapter 6. :) THIS CHAPTER IS THE REASON THAT THIS FIC IS RATED M! No kids please! ) Rated M for smexy times and language, but mostly sex. I hope you enjoy! More at the bottom.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't you guys ever tire of reading these damn things?**

* * *

I have no words to express how great of an actor Damon could be. His boner looked like it never occurred; he was laughing like I had just told the best joke he had ever heard. I was slightly jealous. I was sure that my lips looked thoroughly kissed and that my clothes were wrinkled, but I was too focused on trying to keep up with Damon's talented acting.

"Oh my god, Elena," he said, wiping his eyes, laughing, "I didn't know you were funny!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled my eyes at him. "I've always been funny, Damon!" I turned to look at the group at the bottom of the stairs. My family and Klaus looked thoroughly convinced that he was sincere, but Caroline - damn Caroline - looked unconvinced, her hands on her protruding stomach, her eyes narrowed at my Damon and I.

I smiled to myself. My Damon. I sighed dreamily, but recovered quickly when Caroline's face became the 'Oh-I-Know-_Exactly_-What's-Going-On-Here' face. That face equaled bad.

"Whatever, Elena," Jeremy butt-in, "you are about as funny as a burning building."

I flipped my hair. "Whatever," I said, "now, answer me this, my dear family: why do you keep ditching Damon and I?"

* * *

I spent the rest of the day trying my hardest to avoid Caroline and Damon.

However, I could not avoid either of them. Damon was sending me dark, desire-filled looks, while Caroline would not leave me alone, following me around like a detective. She would ask me weird questions, and purposely make me and Damon talk, but I couldn't find it in myself to get angry with her. I was over-the-fucking-moon every time I thought about the coming night - the night where I would finally get Damon in my bed, with me... butt-naked. I could feel the heat pooling between my legs every time I thought about it. It was an amazing feeling to know that you were going to get a god, er, _man _in your bed.

My family, of course, were oblivious, as was Klaus. I felt sorry for Klaus, because - as Caroline spewed innuendo after innuendo at me and Damon - he was standing behind her, scratching his head at his pregnant wife's behavior. Klaus and I exchanged plenty of glances, his filled with confusion while mine harbored pity. Poor guy.

Damon and I hardly touched each other - with only the occasional brush of hands, but that changed when it came dinnertime. I could see Damon becoming more agitated, anxious to get in bed with me. I couldn't blame him; I wanted him as much as he wanted me. So, when I volunteered to make dinner, hoping he would catch my hint, he offered to help me almost immediately.

When we finally were alone in the kitchen, he immediately ambushed me in a hug. "I am tired of staying away from you, Elena," he murmured in my ear as he nibbled on the lobe.

I giggled. "I know, Damon, but we only need to last about five more hours."

"Five?" he complained. "Why not three?"

"Because, we need to make sure that no one sees or hears us," I said.

"Like I am?" Both Damon and I whirled around to see Caroline standing in the doorway, hands on her stomach. "I _knew_ you guys were up to something! I bet you were going to have sex when we came home!"

I blushed, while Damon groaned. "You know, barbie," he said, moving away from me slightly, but keeping my hand, "I was starting to like you, but you're just becoming an annoying cockblocker."

Caroline grinned, obviously proud at her skills to totally ruin a mood. "Oh, I know. I am sure Klaus would be willing to have a discussion about how annoying I am." She smirked. "Now, I will leave you guys to make dinner now that I am satisfied." She turned to leave but I stopped her.

"Care, don't tell my parents or Jeremy yet - don't even tell Klaus. Damon and I need to work some stuff out."

She nodded. "I'm not stupid, Elena. Have fun you two." She waggled her eyebrows and walked off, calling Klaus's name in a sing-songy voice.

Damon and I started laughing when we heard Klaus reply, "Okay, what do you want?"

I went over to Damon and kissed him softly on the lips. It was meant to be a chaste kiss, but Damon deepened it. When we pulled away, he said, "I guess that can hold me over for a while."

I nodded. "You have no choice; now, what should we make for dinner?"

* * *

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Damon had made a beautiful roast chicken and pasta special, with very little help from me. I just sat in the kitchen, eyeing his fantastic ass as we talked about his previous life.

I learned Damon's brother's name finally. Stefan Salvatore sounded like a pretty neat. The last Damon had heard, Stefan was married to a woman named Katherine and had a toddler named Matt and a newborn daughter named Rebekah. Damon hadn't talked to his brother since he was eighteen, and had never met Katherine.

"Do you think he is happy?" I had asked him when he had told me.

Damon shrugged. "Stefan was never one to settle. I am sure that Katherine must have been something special for him to marry her."

I also learned that Damon had three cousins that he used be closed to. Rose, Andie, and Elijah had come to see him after he had gotten out of rehab, and they still talked on occasion. The more I learned about Damon, the more I wanted him to stay. He was pretty passionate about his music, and he had finally gotten around to telling me why he refused to write anymore music.

"The piece I played for you this morning was one I wrote about four years ago, in one of my more sober moments. I am pretty sure I was high when I wrote it, so that could explain the happy feelings," he said, laughing.

I laughed with him. "What about the first piece you had played to wake me up?" I asked. "The piece that sounded like sex and lust."

Damon chuckled. "You have a good ear for emotion in music. That was not an original piece. That was from _Phantom of the Opera_. It's called Past the Point of No Return."

"Do the two main character make love during that song, because you made me horny by playing it."

He laughed. "No, but it _is_ pretty sensual. Also, don't talk about being horny. I can only keep my boner at bay for so long."_  
_

"No promises," I giggled. The buzzer went off, signalling that dinner was ready, and I hopped off the counter to go and help him prepare for the meal, but, before I could, he capture my lips in a passionate kiss.

When he pulled away, his eyes looked hungry, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, Damon! You're acting like a horny teenager!"

"That's what I feel like," he grumbled as he got the chicken out of the oven.

It took us less than ten minutes to prepare all the food out on the table and to usher everyone to the dining room. Damon's meal was delicious - to put it lightly. Everyone gorged themselves on his moist, spicy chicken and glorious fettucine alfredo. Caroline was the one who was the most vocal about Damon's skills.

"Oh my god, Damon," she gushed, "this is amazing! You need to come and live in my house!"

"No," Klaus said, looking threatened.

Caroline giggled and tapped Klaus's nose playfully. "Just to cook, Nik!"

"I don't care," Klaus said firmly. "No."

Their conversation had caused a riot at the table. My father had spewed his wine all over the white tablecloth, barely missing my mother - who looked like she was going to hit him for ruining her tablecloth. Damon and Jeremy were falling apart, both of them choking on their food, while I just was plain laughing. Everyone but Damon and Jeremy had calmed down, and I had eyed them sternly.

"Stop it!" I chastised. "I am _not_ going to make a trip to the emergency room tonight!"

That had caused them to sober up a little, but they still exchanged glances and giggled. A part of me rolled my eyes at their silliness, while another part committed Damon's giggle to memory. It was the most adorable, cutest, sexiest thing I had ever heard. It fit him - an adorable, cute, sexy man - to a T.

When dinner was over, Damon, Jeremy, and I cleared the table, while a sleepy Caroline and a content Klaus waved everyone good-bye to go to their hotel. It was not long after that my parents made their way to my room, my mother arguing with my father quietly about the tablecloth that now sat in the garbage can. Damon, Jer, and I had sat up longer, talking and joking around with each other. Damon was drinking wine, while Jeremy and I stuck to water. I was going to be twenty-one in a month, but I wasn't going illegal. And I doubted Damon would have let me. When he saw me eyeing the beer in the fridge, he had immediately shook his head.

When Jeremy finally retired to his room, Damon had immediately grabbed my hand and ran towards my room.

"Damon," I hissed, "you are going to fast."

He paused for a moment, but only to pick me up bridal style and jog toward my room again. When we reached my door, he kicked it open softly and tossed me on the bed, turning away only to lock the door and take off his shirt.

The rest happened in a matter of seconds.

I immediately shrugged out of my pants and pulled off my shirt. Damon undid my bra in record time, while I struggled to pull his pants to my ankles. I was busy trying to rid him of his boxers when I heard a loud, ripping noise. I looked up from my dilemma long enough to see my lacy panties in pieces, being thrown over Damon's shoulder.

"Hey," I said as pulled down his boxers, "I liked those!"

"I'll buy you another pair," he said, pushing me down onto the bed. "Right now, I do not give a fuck about your panties. I am too worried about you." I sat up on my elbows, flipping my hair out of my eyes. We gazed at each other, taking in each other's bodies with hungry eyes. I let my eyes run down his glorious chest and abdomen, pausing as I took in his length. To put it mildly, he was big.

My sex started to flutter, and I felt suddenly empty. "Damon," I whimpered softly, "just take me now."

He climbed over me. "But, I want to pleasure you, Elena. I just don't want to take you right away."

"No," I said, shaking my head, "next time. I need you inside me... now. As in, _right now_."

He stared at me for a moment, before nodding. "You're right; I can't wait any longer either." Then he kissed me. This kiss - if possible - was even more passionate than any other we have shared. It was different somehow, now that our naked bodies were pressed against each other. I kissed him back as passionately as I could, threading my fingers through his hair.

He slowly pressed his length into me, causing me to moan. He eased slowly, as if testing the waters. "Damon," I murmured, wantonly groaning as he slowly filled me. "Oh, god, Damon." When he filled me completely, we both let out a groan that could only be expressed as ecstasy. I was stretched to my limit and filled completely. I had not felt this good since... ever.

"Elena," he growled, placing his head on my shoulder. He rocked experimentally, and we both groaned. "Oh, god, Elena."

"Move, Damon," I whispered. "Don't talk; move."

And he did. He rocked in me, the delicious friction almost made me pass out. I moved with him, and soon our rocking became fast and furious - passionate and desperate.

"Damon, Damon, Damon," I whispered repeatedly, relishing how complete I felt. "God, Damon!"

"Elena, oh my dear, sweet, Elena," he murmured, his voice strained. We were both so close, but not quite there yet.

Suddenly, I was atop of him, and he was pushing into my deeper. I moaned and immediately started to bounce. We both enjoyed this new position, and - as we gained momentum - I could feel us climbing even higher.

I looked down at his face and I could see he was struggling not to come. Just the sight caused me to go over the edge. "Oh, god," I whimpered, "Damon, I'm coming!"

"Me too." And we were both flying and falling at the same time. I felt the deep heat of his release deep in my belly, and, with that, I collapsed on top of him. We were both breathing hard.

He pulled the covers over us, with me still on top of him. I moved to get off, but he stopped me. "No," he whispered, "stay. You make me feel safe."

I smiled softly, and kissed his chest. "Yes, Damon."

And with that we both drifted off into a pleasured oblivion, him still deep inside of me.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my smut! I have to say, this is the best I've ever written. I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEWS ARE LOVE! PLEASE DO IT! Your reviews make my day! Hope you enjoyed and leave me some love! xoxo Karli**

**Also, I have to thank Melissa. You really make me write more! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys! I really hoped you liked the last chapter! The love scene was short for a reason, and that reason was is because they both were so turned-on that they just needed some relief. There is another rated M scene in this chapter, and it's going to be a little longer too. :) Enjoy, more rambling at the bottom.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES. I just own the plot... and the scenes that we all love between our two favorite characters. )**

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that Damon was not playing the piano to awaken me. I started to panic, wondering what the problem was, but then the previous night flooded my mind and my mind reminded me that it was still dark outside. That was when I noticed how the said man was curled around me, holding my tightly to him.

My face was pressed against his chest, his soft chest hair tickling at me. Our legs were intertwined and our arms held each other closely to each other. I smiled, and softly kissed his chest over and over - slowly waking him up. And I knew the deed was complete when he turned to lie on his back and took me with him, so that I was straddling him.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, smiling the smile that made his eyes crinkle. I now decided I like this expression, because he looked so happy.

I smiled back at him, kissing his lips softly. "Good morning to you, too. How did you sleep?"

He pulled me close to him, whispering in my ear, "Like a man who had just been fucked by the most beautiful in the woman." I gasped softly as he started to nibble on my ear, leaning into him. "How did you sleep, my dear?"

I smiled at his endearment. "Like a woman who was thoroughly ravished." I turned my head so our lips could connect. The kiss was slow, but passionate. I noted how everything with Damon was passionate - his anger, his sorrow, his seriousness, his music, his love, his actions. I liked it; he was never dull.

"You know what I love about you?" I asked.

Damon pulled away, his eyes wide. "What?"

"You do everything with such feeling. You are the most passionate person I have ever met," I replied, smiling softly when Damon looked in my eyes, searching my eyes.

"You are one of the few people who told me what they like about me," he said, his voice so soft I struggled to hear him, even though our faces were almost touching, "and I like the feeling of being praised." He looked guilty by saying that.

I kissed both his cheeks and eyelids, trying to contain myself. This man had so little praise in his life, and it made my heart hurt. "You deserve praise, honey. You are an amazing, wonderful, strong man."

He smiled at me. "How about you? Do you know how amazing, wonderful, and strong you are?"

I blushed furiously at his inquiry. "I know I am nothing special, Damon. You don't have to compliment because I just did that to you."

"No," he said, frowning, "you _are_ something special. I knew that from the moment I met you. I knew Jeremy had told your mom a little about my past, and I could see by the way you looked me up and down that you knew, and yet you decided to focus on your attraction for me than my past. And, even when I was a douche bag to you, you were so sweet. And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

"I am not," I mumbled, staring at his neck to avoid his gaze. "I am so plain - just brown everywhere."

"You are not plain, Elena Gilbert. You have the silkiest hair I have ever felt, your tan skin is the prettiest thing I have ever seen, and your eyes are so expressive and perfect. You are wonderful, Elena, inside and out."

I felt the tears slip down my face. "D-Damon, oh god, Damon," I sobbed against his chest.

He flipped us on our side, and pulled me close to him. "Don't cry, honey," he whispered. "You are so perfect, and you need to know that - just like I do."

We lied there for a while, just holding each other when I mumbled, "What time is it?"

He moved slightly to glance at my alarm clock. "Two in the morning."

With that, I pulled him to be over me. "Make love to me - the way you wanted to earlier."

"You sure your body can handle this?" he joked, slowly touching my bare body.

I nodded, and gripped his now-growing erection and raised a brow. "Can you, big guy? I have some pent-up stamina; I haven't had sex in two years."

"Oh, don't worry, dear," he replied, moaning softly as I stroked him, "I haven't had sex in a year, so I am sure I can match you."

I nodded, and - with that - pulled his head down so I could kiss him softly.

This lovemaking - I noticed - was not the passionate rush that was before. He took his time making his way down my neck, nibbling and licking everywhere convenient. When he reached my breasts, he went straight to my nipple, licking, sucking, and nipping. I threaded my hands through his hair. "Oh, god," I whimpered as he sucked.

"No, not god, Elena," he murmured against my skin. "Call me by casual name, Damon."

"Cocky bastard," I moaned as he switched to the other breast, while manipulating the one he had shown his previous affection. He made a noise of affirmation at my observation, agreeing with me. As he licked my breast, I felt his hand run down my breast to my stomach, then down in between my legs.

When he reached my arousal, he groaned. "You are so wet already, my dear, sweet Elena!"

I nodded painfully, more focused on the fact that his hand was rubbing against the pinpoint of my arousal. "Yes, because you're just far too good at this." My voice was husky and strained.

He smirked, letting go of my nipple with a pop, and he kissed his way down my stomach to the apex of my thighs. "Baby, you haven't seen anything yet," and with that he removed his fingers to replace it with his tongue.

The moment he touched his tongue against my skin, I was burning. I writhed, immediately climbing higher. He was far too good at this; he did a range of movements - licking, sucking, flicking, circling. Whatever was possible to make me climb so high. "Oh, Damon, faster," I whimpered, gripping his hair, furiously tugging. At that moment, I wasn't sure whether I wanted to bring him closer or push him away. The way he was making me feel was overwhelming.

"Let go, honey," he murmured against me. "I want you to come in my mouth."

And that sent me over the fucking edge.

I lost it, moaning as softly as I could, my mind suddenly reminding me that we were in a house full of people. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," I chanted as wave after wave came.

When I was finished, Damon lapped up my juices. "I was right," he said licking his lips, "you are very sweet."

I blushed, but he gave my an idea. I sat up, the blush disappearing, and smiled at Damon's confused expression. "Lie back," I commanded.

"What?" he asked, his eyes growing wide.

"Lie back," I ordered again. He complied this time, putting his hands behind his head. Before I went straight to the candy, I kissed him furiously, letting our tongues battle for dominance. He was all too eager, kissing me back. I pulled back, making him growl, and giggled softly. "Someone is eager," I chuckled. I kissed down his neck, and nipped his nipples when I reached them.

He gasped, and the sound was as sweet as his music. I kissed lower, until I reached his arousal, which was growing long and strong. I avoided it, only letting my breasts brush past it every once and a while. He moaned in frustration. "Hurry the fuck up, Elena," he growled. "I am dying."

I shrugged, kissing around his arousal. Then, I finally planted a long kiss on the tip. His hips bucked involuntarily, and I felt a rush of pride. I was making Damon Salvatore this horny, and I couldn't believe it.

I slowly took him in my mouth, relishing his salty taste. The taste of him was much more delicious than any dinner he had prepared for my family and I. I then started to bob my head, stopping every so often to lick his tip. I rotated from licking, sucking, and using my teeth softly against his shaft. "You taste almost too good," I murmured in between my actions.

We continued like that for a while, him gripped my hair softly and moaning, and me licking and sucking at him. "Elena," he strangled out, "you need to stop."

I shook my head in protest. "Why?"

"Because," he growled, "I want to come inside of you."

I nodded and gave him one last, long lick before climbing up to straddle him, but he flipped out positions and was inside me before I could register our change in position.

He was moving passionately and fast - just the way I wanted. We reached a steady rhythm, and we both climbed higher and higher. His head rested on my shoulder, kissing it softly, while my hands were on his back and shoulders, scratching and holding on for dear life.

"I'm coming, Damon!" I said urgently.

And with that, we both came in a beautiful, passionate release. We collapsed onto each other, breathing so hard. My head was spinning as he made us lie on our sides. He held me close to him, refusing to let me go. I rolled over so that his chest was against my back. "That was amazing, Damon," I whispered, already half-asleep.

"You're not too shabby yourself," he whispered back.

I laughed softly, and took one of his hands to kiss it. "Goodnight, Damon."

"G'night," he murmured. And we both fell asleep together for the second time that night.

* * *

The third time we woke, it was six thirty, and we used both held each other, murmuring passionate flutters in each other's ears.

"I want to take you on a date, Elena Gilbert," he murmured as he nibbled on my earlobe. "I want to be able to show you off, and I want your family to know about us."

I nodded, and pulled back to kiss him again. "Agreed, but how do we tell them? Oh god, Caroline will so totally _know_ that we made love. We will never hear the end of her immature innuendos." I moaned, but looked at him to see him smiling. "What?"

"I love the way you say 'made love' instead of had sex. It makes this feel so much more personal," he whispered, kissing my forehead softly.

I softly touched his chin with my lips. "This _is_ personal, Damon. I really want to get to know _you_, not just your body - not that I would object to more lovemaking."

He laughed softly. "I think we should go out to lunch today, and tell the family that I asked you out on a date."

"Well, are you asking?"

He smiled. "Where are my manners? Elena Gilbert, will you give me the honor of going on a lunch date with me?"

I smiled cheekily at him and rubbed myself wantonly against him, making him growl. "I guess so."

"Not good enough, Elena," he said, shaking his head.

"Fine, yes."

He smiled. "Now, we need to dress and I need to go downstairs to wake you with my music. We don't need to let the family know that we made love."

I nodded and kissed him passionately. "Let's shower first," I said, waggling my eyebrows. I got up and sauntered towards the shower, with my Damon right behind me.

* * *

We took a particularly long shower, making love twice, and then he went to his room to put on fresh clothes and went to play a soft, passionate piece on the piano. I went down almost immediately to sit next to him and watch him play.

To my surprise, there was almost no tension between us. Us being together was easy as breathing. I laid a hand in his lap, and he moved closer to me, pressing out legs together. When I had shot him a worried look, he just shook his head and smiled. I got the message - why worry if we get caught cuddling? We were going on a date today anyway.

"Don't you guys look cozy," we heard a voice say. We both looked up, our faces unworried, to see my mother and father watching us with wide, surprised eyes.

"Good morning," Damon and I said together. We both gazed in each others eyes, laughing softly. I kissed his cheek.

"Morning, Mom and Dad," I repeated. I got up from the piano bench and touched Damon's shoulder. "Do you want to help me make breakfast?"

Damon nodded. "More like you help me," he laughed. He turned back to my parents, who looked like they had just witnessed a murder. "Morning, Miranda, John."

And with that he walked into the kitchen, leaving me with my parents. "Elena," my mother said, "what just happened?"

I smiled. "Attraction, mother. Attraction."

* * *

Damon and I talked the whole time we made breakfast. I was so cheery. I didn't know if it was the stress of no longer having to hide my feelings for Damon or the fact that it was not awkward to be with him.

When breakfast was done cooking, Caroline and Klaus had arrived and Jeremy was awake. When Damon and I put the dishes on the table, it was clear by everybody's expression that my parents had tattled to Jeremy and the Mikaelsons. Klaus just watched us, Jeremy was eyeing Damon with a suspicious look, my parents were watching Damon and me closely, and Caroline was just beaming at me.

When Damon and I finally sat down - next to each other - the table was quiet. I found it ironic that now it was awkward with my family when Damon and I had finally become comfortable with each other.

"So..." Damon said, his charm appearing. I smirked at him, and he grabbed my hand under the table. I could feel him shaking, and I realized he was nervous. I switched from my smirk to a comforting, encouraging smile. "Elena and I won't be joining you guys for lunch. I am taking her out on a date." The table was silent.

"I knew it," Jeremy finally said. "I knew you liked each other. I just wondered when you both would act on it."

Damon and I exchanged surprised looked. "You knew?" he asked, lifting out hands from under the table to lay on the tablecloth.

"How?" I agreed.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Because I know Damon, and I know you."

Damon laughed at this. "Well, my sweet Elena," he said, "it seems we weren't as good at acting as we thought."

I looked at Caroline, whose smile widened at Damon's endearment. "I guess not," I agreed, turning to smile at him.

That's when Caroline agreed with us. "No," she said, nodding her head, "you're not."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed the longer love scene. Now, Elena and Damon are public with the family! Next chapter will be their date! Just let you know it is Damon's fifth day there, and he is leaving in two days. What's going to happen? Well, I know what's going on, but let me hear your thoughts! Reviews are love! xoxo Karli**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alrighty guys, this is chapter 8! This is Damon and Elena's date, and we learn more about Elena now. :) There will be more questions answer about Damon's past as well, so we may finally just get all of the information out of Damon! More rambling at the bottom.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Diaries. If I did, that show would have to be on HBO because these two would be humping like bunnies. :)**

* * *

It took my family a while to talk to Damon and me normally, which was fine with us. We had more time to talk to each other. We cleared the table and did the dishes, even though it was Jeremy's turn. I never thought I would say it, but I enjoyed doing the dishes... when Damon was there to do it with me.

It wasn't surprising, however, that Klaus and Caroline came to hang out with us in the kitchen. Damon and Klaus started to talk about music, both of them being masters at the piano, while Caroline and I retreated to my room to talk about Damon and I. Damon had shot my a dark look when Caroline and I started to retreat from the kitchen. I had stopped Caroline to go and give Damon a soft kiss on the cheek, but he ended up kissing me full-on on the lips.

Needless to say, I walked back to Caroline in a daze.

She ambushed me as soon as my door was closed and locked. She took one look at my still unmade bed and said, "You guys did the dance with no pants, huh?"

I flushed, going to straighten my bed, but stopped immediately when it smelled of Damon. That bed was going to be staying that way for a while. "Uh, yes..."

Caroline jumped up and down as well as a pregnant woman could. "Oh my god, I _knew _it! Was he good?"

"Caroline!" I chastised. "I am not going to tell you if he was good in bed or not! You're married and pregnant! That's just wrong!"

She rolled her eyes. "I told you that Klaus was good in bed when I was married, so you are going to tell me... and that is not a request."

I sighed. "Yes, he was amazing in bed. The best lovemaking I have ever experienced."

Instead of having a satisfied smile on her face like I expected her to, she went, "Awwwww."

"What?" I asked, blinking at her unusual reaction.

"I love the way you said 'lovemaking' instead of 'sex,'" she explained, her eyes filling with tears. "It is just so nice to see you with someone!"

I smiled. "I am too, just don't cry, Care. I don't want to explain to Klaus why you are sobbing uncontrollably."

My blonde friend nodded. "But what about when he leaves?"

I sighed, looking down at my feet. What would happen when he had to leave? "We are going to talk about it on the date," I decided. I was sure Damon was thinking the same thing. We both wanted this to last, and we both didn't know how it was going to. I was frowning deeply by now.

"Oh, Lena," Caroline said, placing her hand on my arm, "I just was curious. I thought you and Damon had already talked it over."

I shook my head, my smile returning. "I don't know how we are going to make this work, Care, but all I know is that we don't want it to end. And that can be a pretty powerful thing."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, it can."

Only about two minutes after that, Damon was knocking on my door, saying it was time to leave for our date. It was warmer outside, so I put on a white sun-dress and sandels, and I saw Damon with a picnic basket and a blanket. He smiled at Caroline as she walked in front of me and smiled wider when he saw my attire. "You had the same idea as me," he said grinning.

I shrugged, but shot him a happy grin. "Great minds think alike."

"No," he said, shaking his head, "_lovers_ think alike." He nibbled my ear softly, making me shiver, before ushering me down the stairs. I waved a good-bye to my parents, who were being detained by Caroline, Klaus, and - surprisingly - Jeremy. My little brother winked at me before Damon closed the door. I shot him a quick grin as Damon shut the door.

He pulled me towards my car, and unlocked it, placing the basket and blanket in the backseat, and opened the passenger door for me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I can drive us," I said.

He shook his head. "What kind of date would I be if I made you drive?"

I smiled, shaking my head and gave him a quick kiss before getting in the car. He rushed to the driver seat, got in, and took my hand. "Ready, my dear?" he asked.

I nodded. "More than ready." And with that we pulled away from my house.

* * *

It took me a moment to realize that I had no idea where we were going. When I had voiced my realization, he just smirked the smirk that was both infuriating and endearing at the same time. "It's a surprise," he replied.

"A surprise?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Yep."

"But you've never been to Mystic Falls before! How do you know where all the good spots are?" I protested. I didn't doubt him; I just wanted to fucking know where we were going.

"Your brother helped me out, and so did your parents."

I sat there for a moment. "They did?" I asked, thoroughly shocked.

Damon nodded. "Especially your dad, he's the one that gave me the picnic basket and blanket."

"Really?" I asked. Suddenly, I was grateful to my father for helping Damon.

"As real as it could be, baby," Damon said, squeezing my hand. "We are here."

I looked around to see a beautiful patch of grass right next to a beautiful waterfall. "Oh, Damon," I whispered. "It's beautiful."

Damon nodded. "Your dad told me about this place. This was where your parents' first date took place."

I couldn't believe my family... or Damon for that matter. The fact that they were loving me so much made me feel lightheaded. I moved and kissed Damon. "Let's go!"

We got out all of the picnic things, and found a comfortable spot to put up our stake. That was when I noticed Damon's attire for the first time. He had a white, button-down shirt (shocker, that's all my Damon wore) and khakis. I cannot tell you how good Damon looked in khakis. He wore a black hat and sunglasses. He looked like a model on the runway, and he was all mine.

Before we acted on our attraction, I probably would have been jealous of his perfection, but now I relished it. This wonderful, kind, passionate man had chosen _me_, and no one else. I felt worthy of him now, and I was glad I did.

Before long, we seated on the blanket with a feast in front of us. It was like the basket was magic, spewing out the most delicious food. We sat in a comfortable silence, munching on our food. Damon kept my hand, and leaned against his shoulder. When we finished eating, I placed a kiss on his shoulder.

He looked down to smile at me. "So, Elena, I am very curious about something," he began.

I raised an eyebrow. "What about?"

"Why is Jeremy at college and you aren't?"

I smiled. "That's a good question. I just - I don't know what I want to do."

Damon nodded. "I don't really either. I think I want to go into music, but that's not really a job. I am also interested in becoming a therapist."

I thought about that. "You enjoy doing charitable things, don't you - like the DS fundraiser." Damon nodded. "Well," I continued, "why don't you go to college to study to study business? Then you could open your own charity and use music to raise money."

Damon smiled widely with each word I said. "That's a great idea, Elena! I never thought about that!"

I laughed. "Thank you, dear sir."

"What about you? Why not go to college and become a writer. You told me you were interested in writing."

I shrugged. "I don't know what sort of writer I want to be. A journalist, a novelist, etc."

Damon smiled. "You would be a good journalist. You are so damn persistent and you have so many ideas. Plus, you have this charm about you. You could get anything out of anybody. You know, I hadn't even told Jeremy about my brother and his family. But you - it's like you _sucked _it out of me."

I laughed. "I am known for that." We gazed at each other, smiling widely, when his pending leaving drifted in my mind. "What about when Sunday come around?"

Damon's smile faded and was replaced with a pained look. He pulled me in his lap and buried his face in my hair, "I don't want this to end, Elena. I don't think I would be okay if it did."

I held his head against me. "I don't want it to end, but what are we going to do?"

He removed his face from my hair and just stared at me, thinking. I could see the wheels turning in his head. "Well..." he trailed off, still thinking.

"Well," I pressed.

"After this week, Jer and I have three weeks until we get a month off for Christmas. We arranged it this way so that we could get a well-deserved break."

I smiled widely. "A month? A whole month?"

"A whole month," he repeated, smiling. "I think we could do a long distance relationship. I have a laptop, and I know you do too, so we could Skype everyday. Then, when the month comes, I can either fly over here with Jeremy or you could come visit us."

I thought about this for a moment. Then I attacked him with a kiss. We lied on the blanket, our one kiss building into a full-on make-out scene. When I reluctantly pulled back to speak, he had a large grin on his face. "Thank you, Damon," I whispered, kissing the bear part of his chest that showed under the v-neck. "Thank you so much, Damon."

Damon smiled and kissed the top of my head. "No, Elena, thank you. I have grown in the short five days I have been here - and it's all thanks to you."

I blushed. "Jeremy helped a little too," I mumbled.

Damon nodded. "He did help, but you have really made me feel better about myself, whether you like it or not."

We kissed again, and Damon sat up, taking me with him until I was lying bridal-style across his lap. We held each other for a while, until I broke the happy silence, the curiosity from a previous conversation we had reappearing. "Damon, what did you that caused you to go to rehab?"

He took a shaky breath, and buried his head in my hair. "It was a Friday night, and a friend, Alaric, and I were high on all sorts of drugs. He kept taking more and more heroin, and I had been telling him to stop, but I was too drunk to actually do anything. Then, Ric overdosed. I started to freak out, and called 911 immediately. When the ambulance showed up, Alaric was in critical condition. They rushed him and me - who had passed out by that time - to the hospital. Alaric died at one thirty in the morning that night, while I went into a coma for a week. When I woke up, I was in rehab." I could hear and feel the tears as the streamed down his face and into my hair.

"From that point on," he continued, "I promised to get clean and sober. Alaric would have wanted that. And... and I've been to Mystic Falls before."

I gasped, and looked at his weepy face. "What? When?"

Damon smiled weakly. "Alaric was born here. I found a note in his room after he died. It seemed he was planning on overdosing that night. He asked me to bury him here, so I honored his wishes." And with that, my strong Damon - who had went through so much - lost all his control and started to sob.

I just held him close to me, unable to utter any words. It took me a long time to realize that I was now crying as well - only realizing it when I tasted the salt form my tears. His words held such anguish, such pain and agony, that it was almost breathtaking. This man - this musician, this chef, this passionate lover, this strong man - had gone through so much in his twenty-four years. I thought about Damon, sitting in the apartment him and Alaric shared reading that letter all alone, unable to cry on anyone's shoulder at all. I probably would have killed myself in despair, but, through it all, Damon lived.

We sat, swimming in a mix of our and the other's tears, there for almost an hour, just crying. He broke the silence first after we had stopped crying for a while. "I-I want to visit him - his grave, I mean," he said, his voice still unsteady.

I nodded, knowing where the cemetery was. "I'll drive."

We gathered up the picnic in silence and put it in the car. When we got in the car - me in the driver, Damon in the passenger - I flipped down the mirror to wipe the black tear stains of mascara off my cheeks, and with that we drove to the cemetery in silence, holding each others hands.

Our bond was now stronger than ever.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that answered some questions about Damon. I had a hard time writing this date. I had intended for Damon to tell Elena about Alaric that night after they had made love, but this happened instead. I guess if felt right. The next chapter will have their visit to the graveyard in it. Warning, my dear, wonderful fans, that chapter 10 will most likely be Damon and Jeremy's leaving. I will let you in on one thing though: Damon and Elena _will_ have a happy ending. :) Reviews are love! Rambling is over! xoxo Karli**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay guys, here is chapter 9. No long author's note. Just read.**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.**

* * *

The car ride was silent, other than the occasion sniff from both Damon and I. It wasn't uncomfortable, but I knew that the torturous memories of Alaric's death filled Damon's head.

When we reached the cemetery, we sat unmoving for a moment. Damon said nothing, just stared at the black, iron-wrought gate that was partly open. "Are you ready for this, Damon?" I asked quietly, squeezing his hand softly. "You don't have to do this now."

Damon shook his head. "No, I do. I wasn't able to do it before because I felt so alone. Now that I'm not, I think I can handle it." He took a shaky breath.

"I am here, Damon," I promised, kissing the back of his hand. "I promise."

Damon looked at him, his blue eyes still red from crying. "Okay, let's go." I nodded, and we both got out of the car simultaneously. When Damon closed the door, he just stood there, leaning against he car. I walked over to him and touched his arm.

"Are you sure, honey?" I questioned again. Damon looked at me, his eyes unsure, and I kissed him softly. "You really _don't _have to do this."

Damon shook his head. "I really do. Let's go." He grabbed my hand, suddenly sure of himself, and we walked slowly into the cemetery. We stayed on the path for a long time. Damon seemed to know exactly where he was going, and I followed silently. His hand was still shaking slightly, so I gripped it tightly, unwilling to let go. His steps slowed suddenly, and then I realized we had gone off the path and stopped in front of a tombstone.

I took a deep breath before I read what it said:

_Alaric Robert Saltzman_

_A BELOVED FRIEND, SON, AND BROTHER_

_May He Rest in Peace_

_March 30th, 1988 - April 5th, 2010_

I took another deep breath. I was just about to speak when Damon beat me to it. "He had just turned twenty-three when he died," he whispered. I turned to look at him. He wasn't crying, not even tearing up, just staring at the headstone in an expression similar to the one he had the first time we had ridden in the car on our way from the airport. "He had a girlfriend named Jenna. She was pregnant, you know? She had the baby - a little boy that she named after his dad."

I shook my head, tears spilling from my eyes. I noted to myself that I had cried more in this week than I usually did in a year. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said softly. "I was there when Ric Jr. was born. His middle name is Damon, because that is what Alaric wanted to do when he was still alive. Jenna and I still talk occasionally. Ricky just had his second birthday. He was born in September of the year Alaric died." He was silent, but then he gathered me up in a side hug, holding me close to his body. "I feel a since of release at this visit," Damon whispered. "I no longer feel... responsible."

I nodded. "Good."

Damon hesitated on this one, but he eventually said, "Can I talk to him... alone? I just need to get some things off my chest."

I nodded immediately. "Of course. I'll be waiting in the car." I moved to leave, but he caught me.

"No!" he bellowed, grabbing me back. "Stay close, in case I need you."

"Okay, Damon," I whispered. I kissed him softly. "I will be only twenty feet away." And with that, I walked away, leaving Damon and his friend's grave alone.

* * *

I walked away swiftly, slowing only when there was a reasonable distance between Damon and I. I glanced around the graves near me. They all seemed so lonely, and I couldn't help but frown softly. Mystic Falls Cemetery was rarely visited because of its location. It was about ten minutes away from the town, and a lot of people didn't know of its existence until someone in their family died.

I only knew of it because of the death my grandmother, Helen. She died when I was thirteen and Jeremy was eleven. My mother would often make us visit the grave during the summer with her. I occasionally came to the graveyard for peace and quiet from my family. I had always liked the quietness and eeriness of the cemetery, but now my mind just won't leave Damon.

I smiled at the thought of him. It shocked me to the core to think that we had only known each other for five days. It seemed more like five years. He had opened up to me so much these past days, and I couldn't help but be grateful for him and his trust. My mind then stumbled into the gutter, thinking about our relentless lovemaking that night. I couldn't help it when the heat returned between my legs. I cursed my whoreiness. But Damon was a man worth being a whore for.

"Elena," I heard from behind. I turned to see Damon standing to one side, as if he was broken. When he saw that he had my attention, he opened his arms wide for me, signalling his need for my comfort.

I immediately ran to him, forgetting my desire. It was replaced with an overwhelming need to make sure Damon was okay. It was startling to realize that Damon was top priority over all other things. If Damon needed me, I would be there in a moment, making sure that he was perfectly fine.

When I reached him, he caught my lips and lifted me off the ground so we were eye level. I held on with my arms around his neck, kissing him back, telling him all he needed to hear through a sweet, soft, passionate kiss. He stumbled backwards to lean against a tree and I wrapped my legs around his neck. To anyone who was watching, they would have seen two people lustfully making out, but it was not like that at all. Damon and I were not aroused; we were comforting each other, me comforting more than him.

When we pulled back, Damon slid down the tree to sit on the ground, me still in his lap. We stayed there for a moment until I said, "You're going to ruin your pants."

He chuckled softly. "That's fine. There your brother's anyway."

It was my turn to laugh. It was silent for a while before I said, "Do you feel better?"

"Shit loads," he replied after some time. "I think Alaric wants me to move on, so that's what I'm going to do."

I nodded. "If I died, that's what I would want everyone to do."

He placed a long finger on my lips. "Don't," he said, his face pained, "don't talk about you dying. I would probably die with you."

I kissed his finger. "I am not going to die right now, Damon."

"I don't care," he said pulling his hand away to kiss me. "I just don't want to think about that."

"Okay," I whispered.

And we continued to kiss, in the graveyard, against a tree.

* * *

The ride home was lighter. Damon had indeed ruined Jeremy's shorts, and I had no doubt that Damon felt horrible and was going to buy him a new pair. He drove this time, insisting on it when I had protested, and he whistled a tune that I recognized as one of the pieces of music he had played for me. The sound of his whistling caused me to remember something.

"Damon, will you sing for me when we get home?" I asked.

Damon stopped whistling for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. "I am sure that will be fine. I was just thinking about that, actually." He brought out enclosed hands to his lips, softly kissing mine. "How about after dinner?"

I nodded, looking at the time. It was four o'clock. I gasped. "We were out for five hours?"

Damon laughed. "Yep. No doubt they think we've been fucking this whole time."

"Oh, god, Caroline!" I groaned. "She will _never_ let this go!"

Damon smiled wider. "I don't mind if Barbie teases us. We did fuck a whole bunch last night, so we kinda deserve it."

I hit his arm. "You are not aloud to tell Jeremy that we had sex just down the hall from him."

"Uh, Elena, I think he already knows."

"How do you know?"

"Because, he left a brand-new box of condoms on my dresser this morning."

* * *

We were ambushed when we got home. Literally.

Caroline was already out of the house and rushing towards us, with Klaus close behind her, his hands outstretched just in case to catch her if she fell. "Where the hell have you two been?" she demanded. Then she saw Damon's pants and her eyes narrowed further. "What happened to your pants, Derrick? Did you guys seriously have sex in a public place?"

"Caroline!" Klaus and I said at the same time, both out faces bright red.

Damon shrugged. "Maybe we did, maybe we didn't. What is it to you, Barbie?"

Caroline flipped her hair. "I had to live without your glorious cooking for lunch. You better make some fucking good meal tonight." And with that, she whirled around to go back in the house, leaving Klaus, Damon, and I staring after her.

"You have your work cut out for you, Nik," Damon said.

Klaus nodded his head, smirking. "Oh, I know, Damon. Trust me. But its her feisty nature that makes me love her so much."

"You mean her natural ability to be fucking annoying?"

Klaus looked at him with an amused expression. "Your words, not mine."

That made Damon laugh. "I like you. Come on, Elena," he gestured to me to follow, "let's go make Barbie Doll a fucking dinner she won't forget."

I smiled. My happy Damon was back. Before he could leave, I jumped him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him - passionately and thoroughly. I knew that everyone - Klaus, Caroline, my parents, and Jeremy - saw us kiss, but I did not care.

"Okay," I said, after pulling back, "let's go."

Damon had a big goofy grin on his face when we walked through my door. Jeremy stopped Damon and I only heard one part of their conversation:

"So, I guess the date went well."

* * *

It took Damon and I three hours to cook the turkey for that night. I had actually _forgotten_ that that day was Thanksgiving. Damon had practically rolled on the floor laughing when I had told him that. I spent the rest of the two hours ignoring him, and it was funny how much that bothered him.

"Come on, baby," he whined, "I couldn't have been _that_ bad."

He had pestered me the rest of the day, and - even though I knew that I would talk to him by the end of the night - I had fun knowing I was torturing him. He had finally gotten me to talk when he pretended to burn himself.

"Oh my god, Damon, are you alright?" I had said immediately, grabbing his hand to examine the burn.

When I saw none, I looked up at him in confusion, only to see him trying to hold back laughter. "I got you to talk," he snickered.

I had just hit him, and said, "You win."

The buzzer had yet again interrupted us, signalling that the turkey was ready. It was amazing how many people flooded into the kitchen because of that small buzzer. Caroline was already sitting at the table, a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. Klaus had helped us set the table, while Jeremy got out the sparkling cider and bubbly.

Almost everyone was sitting down, me included, when Damon brought in the turkey, smelling delicious and a beautiful golden brown. When he put it on the table, everyone clapped. Damon just laughed. Then, my father did something that surprised us all. "Thank you, Damon."

Damon shrugged, taking his place next to me. "It was nothing, John."

"Oh but it is. You have made Miranda and I so happy. I haven't Elena glow as brightly as she has in these past days all year!"

I blushed furiously, looking down, but Damon took my hand. I turned to see his face, and saw that he was genuinely touched. "Thank you, Mr. Gilbert. You don't know how... grateful I am that you just told me that." Damon turned to look at me and winked. "And, because of that wonderful compliment, I will put on a show for you. My dear, sweet Elena has requested that I sing and play the piano, so I will after dinner, in honor of the best Thanksgiving I have ever had."

Everyone started to clap again, but I didn't notice anything else but Damon's heated gaze on me.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. Damon and Jeremy had an eating contest, but were both creamed by Caroline, who had eaten almost half the turkey. Klaus had a laugh fit at the sight of his wife kicking ass at an eating contest. Caroline won proudly, not caring if she looked like a pig.

"Hey, I am married and pregnant. Why be a lady?" was her response when I had asked her.

Everyone had eaten quickly, anxious to see Damon perform. It wasn't until Damon and I were alone in the kitchen, doing dishes, that he expressed his nervousness to me.

"What if I mess up?" Damon asked as I handed him a clean dish for him to dry.

"You won't. You've performed for me plenty of times. Just pretend its only me in the room." Damon nodded, and dropped the subject.

It wasn't long after that that I found myself in the living room, Damon seated at the piano, with everyone around us. He started a gentle melody, looking at me with passionate eyes and began the song:

_I'm 15 for a moment_  
_Caught in between 10 and 20_  
_And I'm just dreaming_  
_Counting the ways to where you are_

_I'm 22 for a moment_  
_And she feels better than ever_  
_And we're on fire_  
_Making our way back from Mars_

_15 there's still time for you_  
_Time to buy and time to lose_  
_15, there's never a wish better than this_  
_When you only got 100 years to live_

_I'm 33 for a moment_  
_Still the man, but you see I'm a 'they'_  
_A kid on the way, babe_  
_A family on my mind_

_I'm 45 for a moment_  
_The sea is high_  
_And I'm heading into a crisis_  
_Chasing the years of my life_

_15 there's still time for you_  
_Time to buy and time to lose yourself_  
_Within a morning star_

_15 I'm all right with you_  
_15, there's never a wish better than this_  
_When you only got 100 years to live_

_Half time goes by_  
_Suddenly you're wise_  
_Another blink of an eye_  
_67 is gone_  
_The sun is getting high_  
_We're moving on_

_I'm 99 for a moment_  
_Dying for just another moment_  
_And I'm just dreaming_  
_Counting the ways to where you are_

_15 there's still time for you_  
_22 I feel her too_  
_33 you're on your way_  
_Every day's a new day_

_15 there's still time for you_  
_Time to buy and time to choose_  
_Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this_  
_When you only got 100 years to live_

And with that, he ended the song gently. I knew in that moment that I was in love with Damon Salvatore, and that he was in love with me too.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay guys, this is going to be the last chapter before Damon and Jeremy leave. WARNING: Elena is going to be a little rambly in this chapter due to the fact that Damon is leaving, so, no, its not my crappy writing. ;) Sorry it took so long to update; I was suffering from SEVERE writer's block. Also, I have just discovered that I never said what college Damon and Jeremy went to! xD They go to a college in New York City, but I will not name one due to copyright reasons. :P Anyway, ****I hope you enjoy this chapter! More at the bottom.**

**PS: I don't own TVD.**

* * *

Damon and I lied together in the bed, holding onto one another as if our arms were the only thing anchoring us to the earth. Our lovemaking had been fierce and unyielding - by far the most passionate we've ever had. But we both knew why; the threat of his pending departure was dangling over both our heads - making both of us on edge.

His leaving was going to kill me, and leaving me was going to kill him.

We had discussed this after he had sung to me. We had immediately both left the room to go upstairs without any explanation. No one questioned us. I could hear my brother following us, but Caroline - dear, Caroline, bless her soul - had stopped him.

"They need to talk," she had said. "He's leaving tomorrow."

Damon and I had not talked for the first four hours of going upstairs. It was just the raw, passionate lovemaking that ensued. We needed to get as much of each other as we could get, because we would have to live a whole three weeks without it. During the short break we had taken, Damon had been the first to speak.

"I love you, Elena," he whispered, nibbling my ear as he did so. "I may have only known you for six days, but I know I am."

I turned around to face him, a watery smile upon my face. "I love you too, Damon. Forever and always."

Needless to say, our break ended there.

We didn't need to talk about why we loved each other; we didn't question each other when we revealed our feelings. There was no need. Damon had seen a side of me I haven't shown anyone, and Damon had shown me a side of him that he hadn't shown a soul. We were complete in each other.

But his leaving - that shadow that hung over our heads from day one - was going to be the telltale sign whether we could live apart. That had been the key to me. Our distance from each other was not going to end our relationship, just define it. If we could survive through just Skype, text, and calls, I would not leave Mystic Falls to go live with him. If not, I would not hesitate to find a house in New York City near his college.

That's why it was hard for both of us to actually get up that morning. This was the last full day that we would get to spend together for about three weeks. I could tell he was thinking about it and that it was getting to him because he didn't leave my side from the moment we got out of bed. As I dressed, he sat in the rocking chair next to my dresser; when I put on make-up in my bathroom, he was standing behind me, his hands on my waist. I managed to get a smile from him when he saw me take the birth control that I suddenly found in my underwear drawer that day. As we went down the stairs, he held my hand. He followed me around like a lost puppy.

I didn't know how I was going to live without him for three weeks.

We were the last ones out of bed, leaving my room around twelve o'clock. I could already smell my mother's attempt at making lunch, and the sounds of my family and the Mikaelsons swirled around me. Damon and I didn't join them. Instead, Damon drug me to the piano, and we sat there - his hands on the keys while my hands rested on his body. My hands didn't stay in one spot; they wandered aimlessly - touching his neck, shoulders, hair, arms, legs, chest. My family and friends didn't bother us, which we were both grateful for.

We were in love, and he was going to leave. That was all that was running through my head.

"Hey," Damon said softly as he played, turning his head slightly to catch my attention.

I looked at him, and I realized I was crying softly. I gave him a watery smile; this one was different from the one I gave him when he had told me he loved me. No, this smile was a weakened smile, and the tears weren't tears of passionate joy. No, these were tears of a woman in love who was seeing her lover off - tears of sorrow.

"Don't cry, baby," he whispered, ceasing his playing to pull me against his chest. He practically picked me up and placed me in his lap, burying his beautiful face into my hair. "Or else I will."

I freed my arms from his grip to wrap them around him. We were both suffering, and suffering greatly.

It took us a while to actually leave the front room. When we entered the kitchen, all conversation ceased. I could see my family staring at Damon and I apprehensively, not knowing what to do. Klaus and Caroline - they were different. They identified with us. Caroline shot me a comforting look, as if saying she knew how she felt. Klaus smiled at Damon and then wrapped his arms around Caroline, nodding. They were telling us that they knew our pain, and for that I was grateful.

Damon surprised me when he looked straight at my family and spoke. "I am going to take Elena out again today."

No one questioned us. I then realized that my mother was just staring at me. At first, this matter puzzled me, but then it hit me: she had never seen me like this - so in love that my love leaving was killing me. This was new for everyone. I could see the question in her gaze as well. I could almost hear her in my head.

_Why are you crying over him? You've barely known him a week._

But I didn't dwell on that. Damon dragged me out of the door as quickly as he could, and shoved me in the car. I wasn't worried; I could see the desperation to get out of my house, to get me alone, in his eyes and body language. The tires squealed angrily as he took off, leaving my house in the dust. I didn't know where he was going, and I honestly didn't care. As long as I was with him, it didn't matter.

_Funny thing that you won't be with him for three weeks_, an evil voice in my mind told me.

* * *

I recognized where we were the moment he stopped the car. Our first date was here. He stopped the car, and put it in park, staring out the front windshield, saying nothing. We sat like that for a while, hand in hand - staring off into space. We both were processing our range of emotions.

"I don't know if I can do this, Elena," he said quietly.

I gasped quietly, hurt lancing through me. Did he not want me like I wanted him? Was I not worth it? "Y-you can't?"

He immediately looked at me because of my semi-sobbing tone. His eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. "NO!" he shouted. "Not like that! I will not give you up because of distance! Hell no. I mean, I don't know if I can leave you. I am dying already, and I haven't even left."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't know how I can survive either, Damon, but you _need _to go back to school." I almost gasped at what I said. I did not want Damon to leave, but something told me that he needed to go and finish his college career. Something told me to be strong and support him - no matter my feelings.

"Why do I _need_ to, Elena?" he questioned, squeezing my hand softly. "I would rather never have the job I want and stay with you, then have my dream job and not have you. I _want_ to stay."

I shook my head stubbornly. "Damon, you will be able to have both. I will not let go of our love. It was fate that you met Jeremy at the DS fundraiser, and it was fate that we met. I am not letting go anytime soon."

Damon stared out the window for a moment, then scooted his chair all the way back and gathered me up in his lap. I moved so I was straddling him, and I was very grateful that I had worn a skirt. I could feel him pulsing against me. "Not good enough, Lena," Damon whispered against my lips. "You can't let go... ever."

I smiled against his lips, and moved my hand to unbuckle his belt. "Deal."

The rest was in a frenzy, similar to the first time we ever joined. It was a hurried spectacle; both of us tearing at the other's clothes. Our bodies joined in a frantic action, both of us thrusting against each other and kissing with a fierce, unrelenting passion. This was not making love; no, this was two bodies calling out to each other, both dying to be joined. My urge was to be filled so completely; his, the closeness of being inside me. We must have been a sight to anyone that had the misfortune of finding us. His shirt was unbuttoned all the way, his sunglasses crooked on his face because of our kisses, and his pants unbuckled. I had no shirt or bra on at all, my skirt was around my waist, and my thong was hanging off the rear-view mirror. I was bouncing and moaning softly as he helped me thrust, kissing me neck, chest, and lips.

"God, Elena," he moaned against me, "this is my favorite feeling in the world - being inside of you."

I suddenly thought of why God made the woman the one to receive the man. The woman was the comfort of the joining. The fact that the woman took the man in, both physically and mentally, was a comfort. It absolute intimacy.

Absolute intimacy.

We both reached the high quicker than we expected. I collapsed upon his chest as I felt him release deep into my body. "Damon," I whimpered softly, shivering. He grabbed his leather jacket from the passenger seat and threw it over both of us. I snuggled into him, breathing in his scent. I marveled at it. He smelled of pine and cologne - a scent that was purely and utterly masculine.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. "Do you think we could live without this for three weeks?"

I sat up softly and looked into his glorious blue eyes. His eyes trained on, watching me with a narrowed expression. I nodded. "Yes. I will visit you every weekend if I need to. Just finish this semester then we get a whole month."

Damon nodded, and kissed my neck. "I hate to say it, but it is almost 4:30. We need to head back. I still need to pack..."

"Of course," I replied, kissing his nose then wrinkling mine. "But we have a problem."

"What?"

"Men pack so horribly. Can I do it for you?"

* * *

When we finally reached my house, it was closer to five o'clock. When we entered the house, no one acted any different. We sat on the couch with my family and the Mikaelsons. We sat through three poker games and a round of charades, by that time my mother had called us in for dinner. It was nothing extravagant - in other words, nothing like Damon's cooking. It was barbequed hamburgers, and Damon and I picked at our food, barely eating anything.

Caroline, however, was the complete opposite. Damon and I shared a smile when she started on her fourth burger. We even laughed when Klaus watched his wife devour practically the table with a disbelieving expression. Too soon, dinner was over and it was eight o'clock.

Instead of heading to my room like I expected him too, Damon pulled me towards the piano and started to play. It was like the world was in slow motion. I watched as Caroline and Klaus waved good-bye, as Jeremy and my parents slowly climbed the stairs, bidding Damon and I goodnight. Too soon, it was almost midnight, and Damon and I were heading upstairs.

When we reached my room, we both shed our clothes. We climbed into bed completely bare, but we did nothing. We just held each other, enjoying the feel of skin on skin. I didn't know what I was going to be able to live without this. Even though I had my anxiety, my body was exhausted, and so was Damon's.

"I love you," he whispered to me.

I used the last of my strength and kissed him passionately. "Love you too. Goodnight, my love."

The last word I heard was, "Goodnight, my dear, sweet Elena."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter feels so rushed, but I have rewritten it a thousand different ways, and this is the best. I hope I didn't disappoint. :P I am posting chapter 11 tonight as well, so keep on a look out. I have estimated that this fanfiction will be about twenty to thirty chapters, maybe even more. No, this isn't going to just be mindless fluff. It will actually have a plot line. I am just getting into it! Reviews are love! Thanks for reading! xoxo Karli**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, this is it: Damon's leaving. I dreaded writing this chapter, and actually had to stop writing at several points. No long author's note. Just read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD or the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

Too soon, we woke up.

Both of us just stared at each other when we opened our eyes. I could see the hesitancy in his eyes - the question. Do we get up? Do we really _want _to start this day?

Answer: no. What we did: the opposite.

It's true; we got up halfheartedly. It made more sense; we had forgotten to pack Damon's bag. And I, being the good girlfriend I was, helped him pack. It didn't take long, but I was thankful for the distraction. I agreed to take them to the airport when I agreed to pick them up, and I was _not_ just going to sit at home while the love of my life was leaving for New York City for three weeks. I didn't want to dwell on that, but my mind kept pulling me towards the dark, dreary thoughts of my boring life without Damon.

I could tell he was trying to not to think about it too. He kept his hands busy with nervous gestures - tucking on his shirt, playing with my hair, wiping his hands off on his dark jeans, running his hands through his hair. I had never seen Damon this jumpy, and it worried me. Another dark thought popped into my head: would Damon's leaving me cause him to relapse?

I immediately had shoved the idea away, but the thought would not shy away. It taunted me, showing me visions of me going to see Damon in the rehab facility, going to see Damon in the hospital, going to Damon's funeral...

I shook my head, letting my hair fall into my face. I knew Damon was watching me, and I refused to let him see my weakness.

When we finished packing, we just sat on his guest bed. It was funny to think he only slept in here for what two, three days? The rest he spent in my room. My heart jerked when I thought about having to go to bed alone tonight...

I sighed, and Damon immediately gathered me in his arms. "I know, baby," he whispered in my ear, kissing just below, "I know."

I felt another urge to cry. We had gotten so in tune with each other; would that change when we separated? "I just don't want you to leave," I replied, my voice barely above a whisper.

"And I don't want to go." He squeezed me softly, and turned my head to kiss me. I kissed him back passionately, wrapping my arms around his neck and threading my fingers though his black hair, moaning as I did so. He mimicked my groan, rubbing small circles against the small line of skin that was between the hem of my shirt and my jeans. "So little time," he whispered against my lips, slipping the tips of his fingers beneath the waistband of my jeans, "and I want to do so many things..."

"Do them," I whispered back to him.

He nodded, sitting me back on the bed, going to close the door. He rushed back to me, picking me up to throw me in the center of the bed. I lied back on my back, watching him with a smirk. "Come and get me," I beckoned.

He wasted no time crossing the room - disposing of his shirt as he did so - and climbing over me, kissing my neck as he did so. I ran my hands up his toned chest, making him groan softly. He slipped off my jeans, while I started on belt buckle. He slowly unbuttoned my shirt, took it off me, and threw it over his shoulder. He slowly kissed down my neck, making my hand still to just gripping his head. He pushed his hands under me, unclipping my bra and releasing my breasts. He nipped at each one, showing both affection. I whimpered softly as his teeth slowly grazed my nipple.

"Damon," I whimpered. I finally had managed to unbuckle his belt and button, and he kicked them off quickly, leaving us both bare. My hands wandered up and down his back, alternating scratching and caressing, earning my own growl from him. He slowly kissed my navel, causing the heat in my legs to become more pronounced. "Damon!" I said urgently.

I pulled him up, kissing him as my legs encircled his waist, trapping him against me. I could feel him pressed up against my core, and I whimpered. "Do you want this, my dear, sweet Elena?" he asked, smirking.

I growled. "Shut the _fuck_ up, and _fuck _me!"

He chuckled. "As you wish, my dear." And with that, he entered me. I gasped as he started to thrust immediately, giving me no time to adjust to his abnormally large size.

We reached the edge before I realized that we were climbing the mountain.

After our breathing slowed, he full-on laughed. I raised an eyebrow, looking at him. "We must have broken a record for cumming so fast," he said, still laughing.

I blushed. "I guess we probably did."

He waggled his eyebrows. "Next time you see me, we need to try and break that record."

* * *

After we dressed, we made our way downstairs, each of us carrying his luggage. My brother and parents were already downstairs, making coffee and preparing breakfast. I saw Damon look guiltily at my mother. "I haven't earned my keep," he muttered, "I should be making breakfast."

My mother immediately shook her head. "It's fine, Damon. Truly."

Damon seemed unconvinced, but said nothing. We all ate in silence. I could tell my mother was dreading letting Jeremy go back to college. It was Jeremy to finally speak first, surprising us all.

"Are you guys," he cleared his throat nervously, "going to stay, er, together during your time apart?"

Damon and I shared glances. He nodded. "Yeah, we are. When we get our month off, I am either coming back here or she is going to us."

Jeremy nodded slowly, processing this information. "So... you guys are serious about each other - like, _really _serious."

"Yes," I nodded, "what Damon and I have is... well, it's real." I looked around at my whole family. "It's really real."

My father looked at me. "I've never seen you interested in anyone, Lena," he said. "And, Damon, do you think you can handle her?"

Damon smirked widely. "Oh, yes. She is... unlike anyone I've ever known. I would be proud to be hers."

My whole family nodded, and that was the end of the conversation and breakfast.

* * *

I almost couldn't believe that we were at the airport as I pulled into a spot in the parking lot. I felt a weird sense of déjà vu as I stood beside Damon in the same 'BAD GIRL' sweats and sweatshirt.

The car ride was filled with Jeremy snores - whose coffee apparently hadn't worked - and Damon and mine conversation. We talked about arrangements. We both agreed that I was going to visit every weekend if we both couldn't handle the separation, but Damon was confident that he could get by - if not barely - with late night phone calls and Skype.

I agreed too. I did not want to be a distraction, but something told me that my not being with him would be an even _bigger _distraction if I was. I kept that suspicion to myself. I at least wanted to _try_ and let him be on his own for a while. I needed to let him have his freedom, because that it what a good girlfriend would do - no matter how much I wished that I would be boarding the plane with him.

He had held my hand through the whole ride, never once letting go. The closer we got to the airport, the more agitated he got. We now stood outside the airport, staring at it like it was a prison. He still had my hand, and he was holding on for dear life.

"Stop twitching, Damon," I said when Jeremy went to go put the luggage on the belt. "It's going to be fine." He looked at me, his beautiful, bright blue eyes anxious and worrying. "You can call me or Skype me the moment you get home."

He pulled my close, and I put my palm to his cheek. He leaned into my touch, sighed. When he opened his blue eyes again, they were watery, but I knew he would not let any tears fall, trying to be strong for me. "It's not much of a home without you, Lena."

I took a shaky breath. "You have Jeremy, Damon," I reminded him, trying to keep myself together. God, I loved this man. "Plus, you will be able to _see_ me, just not touch me."

He bent down and put his face against my neck, hugging me tightly. "But I won't have you. I _need _you... even though we have only known each other a week."

"I don't think that stopped us," I whispered, kissing his head. He pulled back and kissed me properly, letting all of his sorrow flow through it.

"It won't now, either," he whispered after we pulled back. "I love you, Elena Gilbert."

"I love you, too, Damon Salvatore. Forever and always."

Just then Jeremy came back. "It's time to go, guys," he said softly. "And I want my hug."

Damon cracked a small smile, and let me go to hold his arms open to Jeremy. "Why didn't you say so?"

Jeremy laughed. "Not from you, you crazy bastard. From my sister!"

Damon feigned hurt. I laughed. "You heard him, Damon! Move! It's his turn." Jeremy came up and hugged me close. I whispered softly in his ear, "Take care of Damon for me, Jer."

Jeremy pulled back and looked at me very seriously. "Always, Lena."

Jeremy handed Damon his ticket, and started towards the hallway leading to the plane. "I'll safe you a seat, Damon," he called over his shoulder.

Damon turned towards me. "Love you, Lena. Forever and always."

"Love you too," I said, throwing my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Forever and always."

He gave me one last kiss, and - with that - turned away from me, boarding the plane and leaving me, standing with tears streaming down my face, watching my true love leave to go to New York, only to return to me again.

* * *

As I got into my car, I got a simple text from Damon that meant the world:

_Forever and always._

And with that I cried my eyes out all the way home.

* * *

**A/N: It hurt so much to write this. I know it probably sucks, but I just found myself NOT wanting to write it good. :P Hope I didn't disappoint. This chapter is REALLY SHORT. I'm sorry, I might edit it later, but my brain was like, "NO!" the whole time. REVIEW ARE LOVE. xoxo Karli**


End file.
